Gotta Run
by beeyoungjee
Summary: Jimin tahu dari awal, jika berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi adalah sebuah bencana. Dan Yoongi juga tahu dari awal, jika berhubungan dengan Park Jimin adalah sebuah keajaiban. YoonMin! BTS! Yaoi! M-Preg!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gotta Run**

YoonMin ~

 ** _Other Cast_** **:** VKook, NamJin, Hoseok, and other.

 ** _Genre_** **:** Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Warning!** Boys Love! Crime! M-Preg! Typo bertabur bagai bunga mawar merah.

 ** _by_** : _beeyoungjee_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Jiwoong adalah Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan yang sangat disegani oleh semua orang. Perawakannya yang tegas, disiplin dan berani membuat banyak orang terkagum-kagum dengan sosok pria berumur yang sudah memasuki kepala lima namun masih terlihat tampan dan penuh wibawa. Selain seorang perdana menteri, Min Jiwoong juga seorang pengusaha yang berkecimpung di dunia perhotelan. Ia sendiri sudah memiliki beberapa hotel bintang lima di setiap kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan, membuat segala catatan profil biografinya berisi penuh-penuh pujian atas kesuksesannya.

Meskipun menjadi sosok yang disegani seantero Korea Selatan, Min Jiwoong juga seperti laki-laki pada umumnya yang memiliki istri yang sangat cantik, yang merupakan mantan aktris sekaligus penyanyi ternama yang bernama Kim Yoona, menjadi Min setelah menikah dengannya. Usia pernikahan mereka pun terbilang cukup lama dengan angka '25' yang menjadi umur pernikahan mereka tahun ini. Sepasang suami-istri yang sempurna ini dikarunia dua orang putra yang tumbuh tampan seperti ayahnya.

Anak pertama, bernama Min Yoongi. Bisa dikatakan, jika anak pertama dari pasangan Min Jiwoong dan Min Yoona ini, adalah Jiwoong muda. Karena seluruh sifat dan sikap yang melekat pada diri Yoongi sama persis seperti sang ayah. Wajahnya yang tegas, dingin, kedua mata sipit dan kulitnya yang putih pucat sama persis seperti milik ayahnya, membuat mereka berdua tampak seperti saudara kembar yang tampan dan rupawan. Terlebih sifat Yoongi yang irit bicara dan keras kepala membuat Yoona harus dibuat pusing untuk menghadapi dua orang yang sangat menyebalkan jika sedang berseteru. Karena _yah_ , meskipun ayah dan anak ini memiliki banyak kesamaan tapi bukan berarti mereka akur setiap bertemu. Justru sebaliknya.

Anak kedua, sekaligus bungsu di keluarga ini bernama Min Jungkook. Jungkook hanya berpaut tiga tahun dari sang kakak, tapi berbeda dengan Yoongi yang memiliki gen sepenuhnya dari sang ayah. Jungkook justru mendapat gen dari kedua orang tuanya, bahkan sedikit dari kakaknya. Jungkook yang memiliki wajah manis dan tampan secara bersamaan, serta dua gigi kelinci yang membuat wajah manis lebih mendominasi dalam dirinya. Jungkook terbilang sangat manja, terutama pada kakaknya dan ibunya bahkan pada ayahnya sekalipun. Itu mungkin karena Jungkook adalah anak bungsu yang membuatnya selalu mendapat perhatian penuh dari seluruh anggota keluarganya bahkan para pekerja di rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Tuan muda!" panggil bibi Lee mengetuk pintu si bungsu untuk membangunkan tuan mudanya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Tu—"

 _Cklek!_

"Aku sudah bangun bi." balas Jungkook tepat ia membuka pintu, penampilannya yang sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat kuliah bersama dengan kakaknya.

" _aigoo_ ~ tampannya tuan muda bibi. _Jja_ , turunlah tuan muda. Tuan dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu." Jungkook mengangguk dan ia menoleh kearah kamar berpintu hitam yang berada di samping kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Yoongi _hyung_ belum bangun?" tanya Jungkook. Bibi Lee menarik nafas dan memasang wajah frustasi.

"Kau tahu betul bagaimana kakakmu itu tuan muda, dia sangat menyeramkan jika dibangunkan." Jungkook terkekeh dan mengangguk membenarkan. Kakak kesayangannya itu benar-benar seorang pecinta tidur, dan hal yang paling tidak ia sukai adalah ketika ada yang berani membangunkan tidurnya.

"Semangat bibi!" Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan kepalan di depan bibi Lee untuk menyemangati. "Aku ke bawah dulu, katakan pada Yoongi _hyung_ , kami semua menunggu." bibi Lee mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" _nde_ tuan muda." balas bibi Lee yang kemudian membiarkan si bungsu Min menuruni tangga dengan riang.

"Pagi _ma_ , pagi _pa_!" seru Jungkook ia merangkul ayah dan ibunya serta mengecup sebelah pipi mereka saat ia sampai di meja makan, dan turut tersenyum pada para maid yang berdiri mengitari meja makan mereka ketika para maid menunduk menyapanya.

"Pagi anak _mama_ ," balas Yoona seraya mengecup kening si bungsu dengan sayang.

"Kakakmu belum bangun?" tanya Jiwoong, setelah Jungkook duduk di samping ibunya.

"Sepertinya belum _pa_ , bibi Lee sedang membangunkannya—"

 _"_ _KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"_

Jungkook, Yoona, dan beberapa maid terkikik geli mendengar seruan kesal dari si sulung yang memenuhi seluruh rumah mewah ini. Sementara, Jiwoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan putra sulungnya yang paling tidak suka dibangunkan dan berakhir dengan teriakan marah setiap pagi.

Min Yoongi, si sulung tampan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan rambut acak-acakan dan masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Jauh berbeda dengan si bungsu yang sudah rapi dan wangi.

" _hyung_ , kau terlihat seksi!" goda Jungkook pada sang kakak yang datang ke meja makan dan duduk di depan sang ibu dan adiknya dengan wajah datar, persis seperti ayahnya.

" _aigoo~_ anak _mama_ yang tampan, kenapa kau marah pagi-pagi seperti ini nak?" Yoongi mendengus dan menatap ibunya sebal.

"Bibi Lee, mengganggu tidurku!" adu Yoongi masih kesal.

"Kau memang sudah harus bangun, _hyung_. Dasar pemalas!" ejek sang adik yang membuat Yoongi langsung menatap adiknya tajam.

" _yak_!"

" _aish_ —sudah-sudah cepat makan sarapannya, dan kalian berdua juga harus bersiap pergi kuliah." lerai Jiwoong yang kemudian hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok-garpu yang beradu dengan piring yang menambah khidmat sarapan rutin keluarga Min.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Ckiiit!_

 _Blam!_

Pemuda manis bermata sipit dan berbibir tebal itu menutup pintu mobil klasik Amerika ( _muscle_ ) kesayangannya yang bermerk _1970 Buick GSX_ , warnanya yang kuning mencolok dengan garis hitam di bagian kap mesin dan garis lurus juga berada di bagian samping kiri-kanan badan mobil, membuat mobil keluaran Amerika itu tampak mencolok jika berkeliaran di kota seramai dan sepadat Seoul.

Pemuda manis itu berjalan memasuki sebuah bengkel mobil yang bernama _"Kim's Workshop"_ , dimana satu-satunya bengkel yang ia percaya untuk menyentuh mobil kesayangannya jika mengalami sedikit kerusakan mesin atau lecet di beberapa _body_ kinclongnya.

" _ouh_ ~ Jiminie... kau datang!" sapa salah satu pekerja menyapa si pemuda manis yang bernama lengkap Park Jimin. Jimin tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekati orang yang menyapa kedatangannya.

" _hi hyung_ ," balas Jimin ramah.

"Cari siapa? Taehyungie atau Seokjinie?" tanya si pekerja yang merangkap sebagai salah satu montir di bengkel milik keluarga Kim yang sudah lima tahun ini dikelola oleh kedua anaknya, Kim Seokjin anak pertama dan si bungsu Kim Taehyung. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu, itulah membuat kedua kakak-beradik Kim ini harus hidup mandiri dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Sementara, montir yang menyambut Jimin bernama Choi Minho, ia sendiri sudah bekerja selama delapan tahun di bengkel keluarga Kim dan menjadi pekerja paling lama di bengkel itu. Sebenarnya, ada dua lagi montir lain di _Kim's Workshop_ , yang pertama bernama Jin Hyosang yang sudah bekerja di bengkel itu selama enam tahun. Hyosang sendiri adalah teman Seokjin sejak kecil dan sangat mengenal keluarga Kim dengan baik karena secara kebetulan rumahnya satu perumahan dengan Seokjin, bahkan tidak hanya itu mereka berdua juga pernah satu sekolah di sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah pertama. Dan pekerja yang terakhir bernama Yoo Youngjae, dia montir yang bekerja di bengkel keluarga Kim baru selama tiga tahun, yang sekaligus termuda diantara Minho dan Hyosang.

"Aku kebetulan hanya mampir." jawab Jimin ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi garasi bengkel.

" _hm_ , baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tinggal masuk- _nde_." Jimin mengangguk dan membiarkan Minho melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jiminie?" Jimin mendongak mendengar suara familiar yang menyapa dari lantai atas. Jimin melambai bersamaan dengan si cantik sulung Kim yang langsung melesat turun untuk menyambut sahabat adiknya.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Seokjin setelah menyempatkan untuk memberikan pelukan hangat pada Jimin. Jimin berjalan kearah sebuah mobil yang tampaknya sedang dimodifikasi tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan membosankan dari Seokjin.

"Apa Taehyung yang mengerjakan mobil ini?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin, dan benar saja Seokjin turut menoleh kearah mobil _Nissan Skyline GT-R_ berwarna silver. "Dia masih saja ceroboh." gumam Jimin sedikit mengotak-atik mesin mobil yang hal itu membuat helaan nafas terdengar dari Seokjin. Sahabat adiknya ini, terlalu kentara jika ingin menghindari sesuatu.

" _hm_ , kau benar dia memang selalu ceroboh. Tapi, kau salah! Mobil itu—bukan Taehyung yang mengerjakannya." tutur Seokjin. Jimin segera menjauhkan tangannya dari mesin mobil dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Kau menang kali ini, aku masuk pagi. Kau puas?" jawab Jimin kesal. Seokjin mengulum senyum.

"Jika kau masuk pagi, kenapa kau disini?" Jimin berdecak ia meraih serbet yang tersampir diatas kap mobil untuk membersihkan tangannya yang terkena oli.

"Aku malas bertemu dengan kakak-kakakku." jawab Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil itu. Ia melempar serbet itu asal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu?" tebak Seokjin. Jimin tersenyum miring dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Seokjin yang sedang memberikan tatapan prihatin padanya, dan Jimin—benar-benar sangat membenci tatapan iba dari siapapun.

" _yah_ ~ seperti yang kau tahu _hyung_. Aku selalu merasa asing berada diantara mereka. Aku merasa tidak seharusnya tempatku disana."

"Jiminie—"

"Aku rasa, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Sampaikan pada Taetae, jangan lupa untuk balapan nanti malam." pesan Jimin yang hanya di balas diam oleh Seokjin. "Aku pergi!" pamit Jimin berjalan keluar meninggalkan Seokjin yang memberikan tatapan maaf pada kepergian Jimin dari bengkelnya.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

Dua mobil berbeda merk itu saling melaju cepat membelah salah satu jalanan sempit di Seoul, dengan _Nissan 300ZX_ yang memimpin sementara _Maserati Ghibli_ tepat berada di belakangnya.

Si pengemudi _Nissan_ melirik ke spion mobilnya dan tersenyum menang ketika mobil _sang kakak_ selalu gagal menyalip yang membuatnya berada di atas awan.

"Kali ini, aku yang akan menang _hyung_ ~" gumamnya dengan senyum jenaka dan penuh kepuasan.

Ia menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya, tak peduli jika jalan yang ia lewati bukanlah jalan utama melainkan jalan _alternatif_ yang salah satunya ia gunakan untuk adu kecepatan dengan _sang kakak_. Jalan sempit yang jauh dari kepadatan jalan ibukota.

Sementara si pengemudi _Nissan_ yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan berbeda dengan pengemudi _Maserati Ghibli_ yang harus menahan kekesal karena _sang adik_ semakin mahir untuk menghalanginya menyalip.

" _Sial_! Aku tidak bisa kalah seperti ini!" geramnya memukul stir kemudinya. Ia memutar otak, ia tidak mau kalah untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, _adiknya_ itu semakin hari semakin cerdik terlebih jalan yang mereka pilih kali ini hanya muat untuk satu mobil, bagaimana caranya agar ia menyalip dan mengalahkan _adiknya_?

Melihat _adiknya_ yang menambah kecepatan, _sang kakak_ tak mau kalah dan berusaha untuk mendempetkan bemper depan mobilnya pada bemper belakang mobil _sang adik_.

" _ck_! Trik lama! Kau tidak akan berhasil, _hyung_. Kali ini, aku yang akan menang!" ujarnya ketika ia melihat mobil _sang kakak_ yang mengunci pada bemper belakang mobilnya membuat kedua mobil itu menyatu.

 _Sang kakak_ menyeringai melihat mobil _sang adik_ yang tak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari penyatuannya.

"Dasar bocah! Dia bodoh atau apa? Dia memberi peluang untukku!" gumam _sang kakak_ tersenyum puas.

"Jangan menganggapku bocah lagi, _hyung_. Ingat, ini hari kemenanganku!" seringai _sang adik_ , kedua matanya menatap intens pada spion mobilnya untuk mematai gerak-gerik mobil _sang kakak_.

Si pengemudi _Nissan_ tersenyum miring saat melihat jalan raya yang tembus hingga gang menuju kampusnya berada.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama!" gumamnya, ia yakin _sang kakak_ siap akan _melemparnya_ tepat ban depan mobilnya menginjak jalan raya, tapi tidak—ia tidak akan membiarkan _kakaknya_ menang hari ini. Hari ini, harinya. Dan hari ini, adalah hari kesialan _kakaknya_.

" _are you ready, hyungnim_?" gumamnya memberi aba-aba pada dirinya sendiri. _Si adik_ tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan kedua gigi kelinci yang membuat kesan imut dan manis dalam wajahnya.

Setelah menghitung waktu mundur, si pengemudi _Nissan_ itu tiba-tiba saja menginjak pedal remnya yang membuat mobil _sang kakak_ terbentur keras beradu dengan bemper belakang mobilnya.

" _Oh shit_! _Are you crazy, Min Jungkook_?!" seru _sang kakak_ yang dibalas tawa keras dari _sang adik_ yang kini melambaikan jari tengah di udara setelah berhasil membuat bemper depan mobil mahal _kakaknya_ penyok dan kemenangan otomatis menjadi miliknya.

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

Dua mobil itu terparkir berjajar rapi di halaman parkir sebuah universitas elit yang bernama _"Seoul National University (SNU)"_. Mengabaikan pekikan para mahasiswa ketika dua mobil yang seluruh penghuni kampus tahu siapa pemilik dari dua mobil mewah itu.

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

Kakak-adik itu keluar dari mobil mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan. _Sang adik_ yang menatap remeh pada _sang kakak_ sementara _sang kakak_ menatap malas _sang adik_ yang pasti akan mengejeknya sebentar lagi.

"Kau lihat 'kan _hyung_ , aku sudah lebih baik darimu!" _sang kakak_ memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia sudah menduga, hal ini pasti terjadi.

"Kau hanya sedang beruntung bocah!"

" _hyung_ , sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu?! Jangan panggil aku _'bocah'_ disini!" _sang adik_ mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dimataku kau tetaplah _'bocah'_ untukku!" balas _sang kakak_ bersamaan dengan lima orang pemuda tampan yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" _wah_ ~ Jungkook-ah, akhirnya kau berhasil mengalahkan kakakmu!" sahut salah satu dari enam pemuda yang merupakan teman dari _sang kakak_ , Yoo Kihyun.

"Aku memang harus mengalahkannya, _hyungnim_!" balas _si adik_ , Min Jungkook melirik pada kakaknya, Min Yoongi dengan tatapan remeh membuat Yoongi berdecak kesal.

"Sudah masuk sana, bocah! Ketiga teman bocahmu sudah menunggumu di depan toko mainan!" ejek Yoongi yang lagi-lagi dibalas delikan kesal dari Jungkook.

" _HYUNGNIM_! Kau hutang kemenangan hari ini padaku!" Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli dan mengisyaratkan Jungkook, _sang adik_ untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Sepergian Jungkook, kini kelima teman Yoongi yang bernama Kim Namjoon, Yoo Kihyun, Yoon Doojoon, Kim Myungsoo, dan Park Jinyoung, keenamnya memasang wajah serius kearah Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi mengeryit tak mengerti.

" _waeyo_? Ada masalah?" tanya Yoongi acuh.

"Kau tanya ada masalah, kau lupa hari ini?" tanya Doojoon mengingatkan. Yoongi mengingat sebentar kemudian gumaman _'ah'_ keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Jadi, karena itu?" tanya Yoongi remeh yang hal itu membuat kerutan di dahi keenam temannya, tak menyangka dengan respon Yoongi yang kelewat santai.

" _Karena itu_?! Yoon, apa kau bercanda? Ini bukan masalah sepele!" balas Myungsoo. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Sudahlah, jangan memperpanjang masalah, kalian tahu sendiri mereka tidak akan berhenti meskipun kita berhenti. Jadi, sia-sia saja jika kita meladeni mereka hari ini. _toh_ , kita bisa membalasnya lusa nanti!" ujar Yoongi dengan seringai menyeramkan yang membuat kelima temannya semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Yoongi. _oh_ , mungkin tidak semua karena selain Yoongi, Namjoon juga tampaknya paham dengan apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan pucat itu. Perlu dicatat, diantara kelima teman Yoongi, Namjoon adalah satu-satunya teman seperjuangan Yoongi sejak kecil. Mereka berdua tumbuh bersama dan berbagi hal yang sama, tautan umur Namjoon yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi membuatnya begitu menyegani sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Selain itu, Namjoon juga adalah satu-satunya yang mengenal keluarga Yoongi luar dan dalam bahkan Jungkook sendiri sudah menganggap Namjoon sebagai kakak keduanya.

"Kalian tenang saja, kami sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk membalas mereka." balas Namjoon tersenyum miring.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah merencanakan sesuatu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kami?" tanya Myungsoo.

" _oh come on_ , kami akan membicarakannya tapi tidak disini. Lagi pula—" Yoongi menunjuk dengan dagunya ke depan yang membuat kelima temannya yang menghadap padanya berbalik badan. "— _si perusuh_ sudah menyerahkan diri!" lanjut Yoongi tersenyum remeh ketika musuh _bebuyutannya_ datang bersama _pasukannya_.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya Doojoon mematai ketujuh orang yang datang menghampirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk tidak menjadi pecundang dua hari ke depan!" remeh seseorang yang bernama Park Taekwoon yang diiringi tawa dari keenam teman-temannya yang turut mengekor.

"Aku justru berdoa, semoga kau tidak kalah setelah melakukan kecurangan. Bukankah itu sangat memalukan?" sarkas Namjoon yang membuat Taekwoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. "Kau tidak akan menang jika yang kau lakukan hanyalah menyabotase lawanmu. Itu sangat rendahan!"

" _Sial_! Ini terlalu dini Kim Namjoon!" geram Taekwoon tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya dan mencekeram kerah baju Namjoon yang hal itu membuat teman-teman Taekwoon serta teman-teman Yoongi mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka. Sebenarnya tidak semua, hanya Yoongi yang tetap berdiri bersandar di kap mobilnya dengan kedua matanya yang bergulir jengah melihat pertengkaran tak penting di depannya.

Namjoon mendecih, bahkan jika bisa dengan senang hati pemuda tampan ber _dimple_ itu meludahi wajah angkuh Taekwoon.

"Terlalu dini kah? Jadi, kau akan memukulku disini? Apa sekarang kau juga sudah tidak punya otak? Pukullah! Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya!" tantang Namjoon yang membuat Taekwoon semakin mengeratkan cekeramannya pada kerah baju Namjoon sampai membuat Namjoon tercekik dengan warna mukanya yang sudah memerah.

Bersamaan dengan perseturuan pagi antar dua kelompok populer se- _SNU_ yang mengabaikan semua pasang mata mahasiswa yang menjadi saksi, muncullah sebuah mobil _muscle_ berwarna kuning mencolok dengan corak hitam di atas kap mesinnya, membuat semua perhatian berubah pada mobil yang jarang para mahasiswa lihat di area kampus mereka.

 _Blam!_

 _"_ _Jimin?"_ pekik pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang Taekwoon, yang tak lain adalah adik dari Park Taekwoon, Park Chanyeol setelah melihat sosok si pengemudi _mucle_ yang bermerk _Buick_ keluar dari mobil _nyentrik_ itu. Pekikannya pun sontak membuat Taekwoon dan lainnya menoleh dan mengeryit ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama pemuda asing itu, kecuali Taekwoon tentu saja.

Dan tampaknya tak hanya Chanyeol, Taekwoon serta musuh-musuhnya bahkan Yoongi sendiri juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda manis yang cukup asing di mata semua orang. _'Apa dia mahasiswa baru?'_ Pikir beberapa orang yang tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda manis, bermata sipit, berbibir tebal, pipinya yang agak cubby menambah kesan gemas bagi semua orang yang melihatnya dan ditambah lagi rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda yang membuat beberapa orang tersenyum melihat bagaimana manisnya sosok yang seperti arum manis itu.

Pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh kearah Taekwoon yang masih mencekeram kerah baju Namjoon yang mana semua pasang mata masih menatap kearahnya karena tak hanya mobilnya yang cukup mencolok, penampilan keseluruhan pada dirinya memang pantas untuk menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak.

Kedua mata sipitnya mengarah lurus pada sosok dua orang yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang seolah seperti tak pernah diharapkan membuat seulas senyum miring tercetak di bibir tebalnya yang kemudian pergi dan memasuki gedung kampus begitu saja.

" _hyung_ , Jimin datang. Urungkan niatmu untuk membuat onar!" bisik Chanyeol. Taekwoon menarik nafas dan menatap Namjoon memperingati.

"Kau selamat hari ini!" geramnya menghempaskan tubuh Namjoon kasar dan berlari masuk ke gedung kampus diikuti Chanyeol dan kelima temannya yang lain.

"Siapa pemuda manis itu? Aku baru melihatnya?" tanya Jinyoung memecah keheningan.

"Aku rasa, Taekwoon dan Chanyeol mengenalnya. Chanyeol menyebutnya dengan nama _'Jimin'_ , aku yakin mereka berdua memiliki hubungan dengan pemuda itu!" sahut Doojoon.

"Lebih baik, kita juga masuk sekarang. Tak penting mengurusi orang asing!" Yoongi menengahi, ia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kelima temannya yang tak lama juga turut mengekor masuk menuju gedung kampus mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _hah_! Mereka bilang aku _berandal_ , sekarang siapa yang _berandal_? Mereka bahkan seperti _preman_! Jadi, apa bedanya aku dan mereka?" gumam pemuda manis yang memang adalah Park Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin bukanlah mahasiswa baru di _SNU,_ ia adalah mahasiswa semester empat di jurusan Seni. Satu-satunya mahasiswa yang mungkin keberadaannya tidak diketahui banyak orang karena memang Jimin jarang sekali datang, sekalipun datang ia hanya absen dan langsung pergi begitu saja atau datang ketika ada tugas mendadak dari dosennya atau ketika ujian semester. Dan, jika ia terlalu keterlaluan karena terlalu sering membolos bahkan pernah sampai di _drop out_ ia tak perlu merasa cemas karena secara otomatis ibunya atau kedua kakaknya pasti akan mengurus semuanya.

"Jimin!" panggil seseorang menghentikan langkah Jimin. Jimin yang tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dan dengan terpaksa ia berbalik badan untuk menghadapi _kedua hyung_ -nya yang menatapnya penuh kasih dan sungguh, Jimin muak untuk melihat eskpresi dua pemuda yang memang adalah kakak kandungnya, Park Taekwoon kakak pertama dan Park Chanyeol kakak kedua.

"Kau pergi tanpa sarapan, _mama_ mencemaskanmu." ujar Chanyeol lembut. Jimin mendesis.

"Sejak kapan kalian peduli padaku?" sarkasnya.

"Ji—"

"Sudalah, _hyung_. Aku mohon, jangan menarik perhatian di depan umum seperti ini. Aku baik-baik saja, dan kalian tak perlu mencemaskanku!" potong Jimin yang setelahnya melengos pergi begitu saja.

Jimin menekuk wajahnya sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya. Ia sudah malas datang ke kampus dan lebih malas setelah bertemu dengan kedua kakaknya. Ia hanya tidak mau memulai pertengkaran lagi dengan kedua kakaknya terutama di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Park Jimin?" panggil teman sekelas Jimin setelah Jimin masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Jimin tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan teman sekelasnya, Kim Jongin yang biasa dipanggil dengan sapaan Kai.

" _wah_ , mimpi apa semalam, pagi-pagi begini aku sudah melihat makhluk manis di kelas," goda Jongin duduk di depan Jimin. Jimin terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya absen, setelah itu aku harus pergi!"

" _lagi_?" pekik Jongin tak percaya.

" _mian_ Kai, kau tahu aku banyak urusan diluar sana." Jongin hanya menggeleng heran.

" _arra arra_ , terserah kau saja." jengah Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jimin tersenyum kecil. " _ah-ya_ , kau sudah dengar?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" Jimin balik bertanya dan Jongin refleks memukul jidatnya.

" _ah_ ~ kau jarang masuk, pantas saja kau tak tahu." tutur Jongin dan pemuda tan itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jimin. "Kau tahu? Aku dengar dua kubu itu lagi-lagi akan _berperang_." Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

" _dua kubu_? _Berperang_? Maksudmu?" tanya Jimin. Jongin tertawa keras yang membuat beberapa teman sekelas mereka menoleh tak suka kearahnya yang selanjutnya disusul ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat Jimin dengan _style_ barunya lagi duduk manis di pojok kelas.

" _aish_ , kau ini benar-benar _kuper_ , aku jadi penasaran apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana, sampai-sampai kau nyaris di _DO_!"

"Kau itu bermaksud untuk memberitahuku atau menginterogasiku?" tanya Jimin. Jongin terkekeh.

"kau pasti penasaran 'kan?" Jimin mencibir, ia tak suka dengan orang yang berbasa-basi.

"Aku pergi jika kau tak jadi bicara!" ancam Jimin hendak berdiri namun langsung ditahan oleh Jongin membuat Jimin berfikir apakah penting memberitahunya tentang _dua kubu yang berperang_?

"Dengarkan aku dulu, jarang-jarang juga aku bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu, Chim~" Jimin mengeryit geli namun ia tertawa kecil.

" _arra arra_ , aku dengarkan!" balas Jimin menuruti kemauan Jongin. "Jadi, apa maksudmu dari _dua kubu_ itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Padahal kau bertemu mereka di parkiran tadi." Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan baru menyadari jika yang dimaksud Jongin adalah teman-teman kakaknya dan musuh-musuhnya. _Oh_ , jangan heran jika Jongin tidak tahu jika Jimin adalah adik dari Taekwoon dan Chanyeol. Tidak hanya Jongin, seluruh mahasiswa _SNU_ tidak mengetahui jika Jimin adalah adik bungsu dari salah dua mahasiswa populer di kampusnya itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Jimin masih tak paham. Jongin menarik nafas sabar.

"Jadi, mereka akan bertanding lagi."

" _lagi_? Memangnya apa yang akan mereka tandingkan? Dan kenapa mereka harus bertanding?"

"Tentu saja karena popularitas. Selain itu mereka juga harus membuktikan siapa yang terhebat."

" _hm_ , lalu?" tanya Jimin tanpa minat.

"Dan, kau tahu apa yang akan mereka tandingkan kali ini?" Jimin menggeleng polos tanpa bertanya _'apa'_ Jongin dengan cekatan menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak Jimin tanyakan. "Aku dengar mereka akan balapan di _JmT-13 Sircuit_ , lusa mendatang." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut dengan pemberitahuan dari Jongin.

"Apa kau bilang?"

" _hm_ , mereka akan balapan. _Woah_ , aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menjadi saksi pertarungan baru mereka kali ini."

"Apa seluruh mahasiswa menonton?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan tidak hanya mahasiswa dari _SNU_ , kau tahu pertarungan mereka akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian." Jimin tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Bukan, bukan karena yang bertanding adalah kakak-kakaknya tapi karena ada hal lain yang Jimin khawatirkan lebih dari apapun.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar tas dan jaketnya asal membuat kerutan di dahi Jongin yang melihat pergerakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba.

"Chim, kau mau kemana?"

" _oh_ , aku lupa jika aku ada urusan penting. Sampai nanti, Kai!" pamit Jimin bergegas keluar dari kelasnya mengabaikan tatapan heran dari beberapa orang.

" _oh shit_! Matilah aku, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal ini?" gumam Jimin benar-benar cemas. Ia berjalan cepat, seraya memainkan ponselnya membuatnya tak begitu memperhatikan jalan.

 _BRUK!_

Dan berakhir dengan menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Buku-buku yang dibawa oleh orang yang tak sengaja Jimin tabrak berserakan di lantai, dan dengan tergesa Jimin pun ikut membantu membereskan buku-buku milik seseorang yang belum ia lihat wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang buru-buru." sesal Jimin seraya menyerahkan buku-buku yang ia ambil kepada pemuda manis bergigi kelinci yang memberikan senyum maklum padanya.

" _nde_ , _gwenchana_ —"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Maafkan aku sekali lagi." Jimin berdiri begitu pula dengan pemuda manis itu. Keduanya bertatap muka tak lama, karena Jimin yang langsung melesat begitu saja dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir yang Jimin rapalkan sedari tadi hanyalah umpatan pada orang yang sedang ia hubungi saat ini. Jimin menarik nafas, menahan emosi ketika orang yang ia hubungi tak juga menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku pastikan kau mati setelah ini, Kim Taehyung!" desis Jimin menyeramkan seraya menendang ban belakang mobilnya ketika ia sudah berada di area parkir. Dan tak lama, ia langsung memasuki _Buick_ kesayangannya dan melajukannya keluar dari area parkir universitasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi duduk di kursi di dekat jendela di kelasnya. Pandangannya keluar mengarah pada tempat parkir yang kebetulan bisa tertangkap dari tempat kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Yoongi yang menompang wajah tampannya dengan tangan kanannya, tampak tengah menikmati pemandangan yang ada dibawah sana. Tepatnya pada seorang pemuda manis bersurai layaknya arom manis yang entah kenapa terlihat kesal karena baru saja menendang ban belakang mobilnya dengan kaki mungilnya. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan bahkan pada adiknya sendiri.

" _omo_! Aku baru tahu, jika seorang Min Yoongi bisa tersenyum!" pekik Kihyun yang duduk di samping Yoongi dengan heboh, membuat Namjoon yang juga satu kelas dengan Yoongi dan Kihyun menoleh kebelakang sementara Yoongi masih asik di dunianya sendiri. Jangan tanyakan dimana tiga teman Yoongi yang lain karena jawabannya tentu saja mereka mengambil kelas yang berbeda.

" _oh_ ~ _hyungnim_... apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya curiga. Yoongi berdecak, menarik senyum minimalisnya dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Enyahlah, kalian berdua!" desis Yoongi kesal yang menghasilkan gelak tawa dari Kihyun dan Namjoon.

"Lagi pula, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Kihyun melongokkan kepalanya kearah tempat parkir yang sekarang tak ada siapapun selain mobil-mobil yang berjajar rapi. Dalam hati, Yoongi mendesah lega karena ketika Kihyun memergokinya pemuda yang menjadi alasan dirinya tersenyum sudah hilang secepat kilat bersama dengan mobil _nyentrik_ -nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Namjoon yang berujar yang kemudian menatapi Yoongi curiga.

" _hyung_ , kau bukan tersenyum dengan makhluk dunia lain 'kan?"

 _Plak!_

Namjoon mengelus kepalanya setelah tangan besar Yoongi mendarat mulus di kepala yang berisi otak jeniusnya.

"Jangan asal bicara. Pikirkan saja, bagaimana proses rencana yang sudah kita susun sebelumnya untuk mengalahkan mereka!" balas Yoongi jengah.

"Proses rencana? Kalian berdua saja belum memberitahuku, Doojoon, Jinyoung, dan Myungsoo. Jadi, darimana kami tahu?" tanya Kihyun membuat gelak Namjoon terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas yang belum juga kedatangan dosen mereka.

"Makanya, _hyungnim_. Jangan terlalu banyak mem _booking_ tante-tante di hotel!"

" _Yak!_ Kim Namjoon!" desis Kihyun kesal dan lagi kepala jenius Namjoon menjadi objek kekerasan yang kali ini tersangkanya adalah Yoo Kihyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Jimin membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Ia berjalan tergesa masuk ke bengkel yang tadi pagi sempat ia kunjungi. Warna mukanya memerah ketika ia melewati pintu masuk bengkel milik keluarga Kim.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" seru Jimin suaranya menggelegar diseluruh bengkel yang membuat tiga pekerja menatap heran kearah pemuda manis yang kembali datang dengan ekspresi wajah yang jarang sekali Jimin tunjukan, dan sungguh Jimin terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan.

" _yak_! Kim Taehyung, keluar kau _bangsat_!" seru Jimin benar-benar kesal. Minho, Hyosang, Younjae bergidik ngeri mendengar umpatan Jimin.

" _astaga_ , Park Jimin~ kau kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat marah seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin yang baru saja muncul dari bagian belakang bengkel yang menyatu dengan rumahnya.

" _hyung_ , dimana Kim _saekkya_ Taehyung itu?!" tanya Jimin. Seokjin mengeryit.

" _waeyo_? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Seokjin benar-benar tak mengerti.

" _hyung_ , adikmu itu benar-benar brengsek! Dimana dia sembunyi? Katakan padaku, _hyung_! Aku akan membunuhnya!" geram Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh amarah.

"Tenang dulu, Jiminie. Katakan padaku, apa yang dilakukan Taetae sampai membuatmu marah seperti ini?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah jika—"

 _Brrm~_

 _Ckiit!_

Jimin menoleh saat mendengar suara mobil yang ia kenal berhenti tepat di samping mobilnya. Jimin menghela nafas berat dan berjalan mendekati si pemilik mobil yang sudah ia cari keberadaannya diikuti Seokjin, Minho, Hyosang, dan Youngjae. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jimin membuka pintu mobil _Ford Mustang_ berwarna hitam dan menarik si pengemudi dengan kasar.

"Jimin, ada apa denganmu?" tanya si pengemudi, Kim Taehyung. Adik dari Kim Seokjin yang merupakan sahabat seperjuangan Park Jimin.

"Seharusnya, aku yang tanya padamu brengsek!" umpat Jimin kedua matanya berkilat marah. Sementara Taehyung bertanya-tanya apa kesalahannya hingga membuat sahabat manisnya ini terlihat murka seperti ini. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika lusa, ada mahasiswa _SNU_ yang menyewa sirkuit kita?" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu?

" _i_ -itu..."

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku karena salah satu orang yang menyewa adalah kakakku?!"

"Jimin, dengarkan aku. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan semua ini darimu. Tapi, aku tahu jika kau tahu yang menyewa salah satunya adalah kakakmu, aku tahu kau pasti menolaknya. Sementara kita sedang membutuhkan uang." jelas Taehyung mengharapkan perhatian dari Jimin. "Kau baru saja mengeluarkan semua tim dan yang tersisa hanyalah aku, Seokjin _hyung_ , Hobi _hyung_ , Minho _hyung_ , Hyosang _hyung_ , dan Youngjae _hyung_. Aku mohon Jiminie, maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini untuk kita semua. Aku tahu, kau akan marah. Tapi, aku mohon pengertianmu." Jimin berdecak.

"Terserah apa katamu!" desis Jimin, ia melengos pergi memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya untuk meninggalkan area bengkel Kim.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

Semilir angin terasa begitu menenangkan bagi pemuda manis yang tengah duduk di pinggiran atap gedung yang tingginya menjulang dari permukaan jalan di Seoul. Tanpa rasa takut akan ketinggian, pemuda bersurai merah muda itu memandang lurus pada layar _videotron_ yang tengah menampilkan iklan minuman isotonik.

Park Jimin, duduk melamun memikirkan segala hal berkecamuk yang selalu mengganggunya sejak kecil. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya menatap jalan bawah sana yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari kakinya yang mengambang di pinggir atap gedung.

"Aku harap kau sedang tidak memikirkan rencana untuk bunuh diri." seketika Jimin mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menawarkan minuman kaleng pada Jimin yang langsung Jimin terima tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jimin menatap kaleng soda yang ada ditangannya tanpa minat. "Kau baik?" Jimin menarik nafas berat.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Jika kau tanya aku memiliki rencana untuk bunuh diri atau tidak. Jawabannya adalah selalu. Aku selalu ingin menyusul Minji." pemuda di samping Jimin mengulas senyum.

"Kau tahu, Minji tidak akan senang mendengarnya." Jimin tersenyum kecil, ia menoleh kearah seseorang yang sebelumnya ia panggil _hyung_ itu.

"Seharusnya Minji senang aku mau menemaninya."

" _yak_ , kau menyakiti banyak orang dengan perkataanmu itu, termasuk Minji bahkan keluargamu." Jimin mendecih mendengar perkataan terakhir dari pemuda yang sudah ia kenali sejak kecil.

"Hobi _hyung_." panggil Jimin. "Kau tahu, keluargaku sudah tidak menganggapku lagi semenjak Minji meninggal. Aku dan Minji sudah seperti paket. Tidak ada gunanya jika salah satu dari kami tidak ada." lanjut Jimin. "Tapi, sayangnya itu hanya berlaku untukku tidak dengan Minji. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku yang tiada? Kenapa harus Minji? Setidaknya jika dia masih hidup, aku tidak merasa asing dan kebencian di keluargaku sendiri. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak bungsu. Tapi, sayang inilah takdirku. Mereka tidak akan menerimaku jika tidak bersama dengan Minji. Seharusnya, Minji tiada, akupun begitu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan aku yang tiada? Apa mereka akan membenci Minji? _akurasatidak_." racau Jimin ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda di sampingnya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang menetes begitu saja.

Jung Hoseok, pemuda tampan yang sudah mengenal Jimin dan keluarganya sejak ia kanak yang sekaligus sahabat dari kedua kakak Jimin, turut merasakan apa yang Jimin rasakan. Karena hanya dia, satu-satunya orang terdekat Jimin yang selalu mendengarkan keluh-kesah pemuda yang terlihat tegar di luar tapi sangat rapuh di dalam. Hoseok membuang nafas berat. Ia hanya berdoa, jika penderitaan yang dialami sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya segera terhenti. Atau justru akan semakin berantakan karena tanpa semua orang sadari, tanpa keluarga Jimin sadari, hidup seorang Park Jimin memang sudah mati semenjak saudara kembarnya, Park Minji meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 ** _tbc_**

* * *

 ** _Next? Ada yang tertarik kah?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _See you in next chapter...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously ..._**

 _"Hobi hyung." panggil Jimin. "Kau tahu, keluargaku sudah tidak menganggapku lagi semenjak Minji meninggal. Aku dan Minji sudah seperti paket. Tidak ada gunanya jika salah satu dari kami tidak ada." lanjut Jimin. "Tapi, sayangnya itu hanya berlaku untukku tidak dengan Minji. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku yang tiada? Kenapa harus Minji? Setidaknya jika dia masih hidup, aku tidak merasa asing dan kebencinan di keluargaku sendiri. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak bungsu. Tapi, sayang inilah takdirku mereka tidak akan menerimaku jika tidak bersama dengan Minji. Seharusnya, Minji tiada, akupun begitu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan aku yang tiada? Apa mereka akan membenci Minji? akurasatidak." racau Jimin ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda di sampingnya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang menetes begitu saja._

 _Jung Hoseok, pemuda tampan yang sudah mengenal Jimin dan keluarganya sejak ia kanak yang sekaligus sahabat dari kedua kakak Jimin, turut merasakan apa yang Jimin rasakan. Karena hanya dia, satu-satunya orang terdekat Jimin yang selalu mendengarkan keluh-kesah pemuda yang terlihat tegar di luar tapi sangat rapuh di dalam. Hoseok membuang nafas berat. Ia hanya berdoa, jika penderitaan yang dialami sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya segera terhenti. Atau justru akan semakin berantakan karena tanpa semua orang sadari, tanpa keluarga Jimin sadari, hidup seorang Park Jimin memang sudah mati semenjak saudara kembarnya, Park Minji meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gotta Run**

~ YoonMin ~

 ** _Other Cast_ :** Vkook, NamJin, Hoseok, and other.

 ** _Genre_ : **Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Warning!** Boys Love! Crime! M-Preg! Typo bertabur bagai bunga mawar merah.

 ** _by_** : _beeyoungjee_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, Park Jimin adalah sosok yang memiliki kepribadian ceria, pemalu, murah senyum, dan sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, Park Seojoon dan Park Jiwon. Serta, ketiga saudaranya, Park Taekwoon, kakak pertama. Park Chanyeol, kakak kedua dan Park Minji saudara kembarnya yang umurnya lebih tua enam menit darinya. Hidupnya tampak sempurna bagi Jimin pada awalnya, hingga ia dan Minji menginjak umur 12 tahun dimana mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi buruk yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Mimpi buruk yang membuatnya harus mendapat kebencian yang tak seharusnya ia terima. Mimpi buruk yang merubah segala kepribadian hangatnya bertolak belakang sampai 360.

Ada kalanya ketika Jimin mengingat semua hal yang sudah ia lalui selama sepuluh tahun ini, membuatnya ingin menyerah dan meninggalkan semuanya. Toh, bukankah tidak ada yang mengharapkannya hidup selama ini? Jadi, untuk apa ia masih bertahan. Tapi, Park Jimin tetaplah Park Jimin. Seburuk-buruknya dia, sebrengsek-brengseknya dia, Park Jimin tidak bisa meninggalkan sifat alaminya yang sudah ia kubur sejak Minji memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Ingin sekali, ia berteriak marah dan membenci Minji. Tapi, bukankah semua akan berakhir sama? Keluarganya, terutama ayahnya yang selalu enggan bertatap muka dengannya. Ibunya, yang selalu menangis jika bicara dengannya. Dan kedua kakaknya, yang sama brengseknya dengan dirinya. Tidak-tidak, dia lebih brengsek daripada kedua kakaknya. Ya, setidaknya begitu pandangan kedua orang tuanya tentang Taekwoon dan Chanyeol, tapi tidak dengannya.

"ARGH!!!!" Jimin berteriak sekuat tenaga. Melampiaskan segala rasa kesal dan amarahnya di udara.

Hoseok yang melihat itu, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah begitu hafal dengan sifat Jimin yang ingin membenci tapi selalu berakhir dengan membenci dirinya sendiri. Menurut Hoseok, Jimin itu seperti malaikat, tak ada seseorang yang memiliki hati semurni Jimin meskipun Jimin sendiri mencoba untuk menutupi sifat aslinya dengan sifat brengseknya hanya untuk membuat pertahanan diri. Ya, Hoseok sadar dan tahu betul. Jimin selalu menjadi tameng untuk dirinya sendiri ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang menjadi tamengnya. Tidak keluarganya, bahkan tidak juga dirinya. Karena, sejak Minji meninggal, Jimin seolah seperti membangun dinding besar untuk semua orang agar tidak mengusiknya dalam hal apapun. Entah itu dirinya, yang sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Atau bahkan Taehyung dan Seokjin yang sudah Jimin anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Hoseok duduk di kursi yang ada di atap gedung itu. Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan berjalan mendekati Hoseok.

"ayolah, Jim kau bisa bersikap profesional. Kau tidak perlu datang. Lagi pula, bukankah Taehyung sudah mengurus semuanya? Dan juga, kami semua sedang membutuhkan dana tambahan karena ulahmu jika kau lupa." Jimin berdecak dan memijat pelipisnya pening.

" _arra-arra_! Aku akan datang."

" _MWO?!_ " Hoseok terkejut tentu saja. " _wae_?!"

"Tentu saja untuk memberi peringatan kepada mereka." Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda?!" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku yang berkuasa di tempat itu jika kau lupa, _hyung_. Dan, aku juga yang membuat peraturan untuk cara mainnya."

"Jim, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

" _oh_ , aku sempat lupa jika kau adalah teman masa kecil mereka. Jadi, apa kau takut aku akan mencelakai mereka?"

"Kau tidak akan berani, Park Jimin!" Jimin tertawa kesetanan.

" _heol_! Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau, terlebih mereka berada di daerah kekuasaanku. Kau, Taehyung, bahkan Seokjin _hyung_ sendiri tidak akan bisa menghentikan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Kau mengerti, _hyung_?!"

"PARK JIMIN!" Jimin menyeringai, dan ini adalah kesekian kali Hoseok menghadapi sosok Jimin yang asing baginya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, _hyung_." pamit Jimin, berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok. Namun, belum sempat ia membuka pintu untuk keluar dari atap gedung, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik badan.

"Dan, berhentilah untuk mengadu pada mereka. Aku sangat menyayangimu dan menghormatimu sebagai _hyung_ -ku dan entah kenapa dibandingkan kedua kakakku, aku tidak bisa membencimu." lanjut Jimin yang selanjutnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hoseok yang termenung dengan perkataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membasuh tangannya di wastafel toilet yang tak jauh dari kelasnya. Tak lama, sosok Namjoon datang dan berdiri di sampingnya seraya melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Yoongi.

"Kau belum memberitahu yang lainnya?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon menggeleng.

"Aku kira kau yang akan mengatakan pada mereka, _hyung_." balas Namjoon saat Yoongi sedang membasuh wajah tampannya.

"Kau ada urusan hari ini?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku rasa ada yang salah dengan mobilku. Aku akan menyervisnya sebelum lusa mendatang." Yoongi hanya bergumam.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada lainnya tentang rencana kita. Dan, oya—datanglah ke rumah nanti malam, _mama_ mengundangmu makan malam bersama."

" _arra hyung_. Aku akan datang. Dan apa kau sudah mensurvei tempatnya?"

"Aku belum sempat datang." jawab Yoongi mematikan kran wastafel. Ia berbalik kanan dan menatap Namjoon yang tengah membasuh wajah tampannya.

"Apa kau akan datang ke upacara pemakaman minggu depan?" tanya Yoongi setelah banyak diam. Pertanyaan Yoongi itu sontak membuat kegiatan Namjoon terhenti. Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu!" tegas Namjoon. Kedua matanya menyiratkan luka dan Yoongi paham akan hal itu.

"Kau tahu? Ayahmu akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun."

" _HYUNG_!" seru Namjoon dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku mohon—jangan memaksaku!" Yoongi hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." lanjut Yoongi sebelum memutuskan pergi dan meninggalkan Namjoon seorang diri.

Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan kenangan buruk yang sangat ingin ia lupakan kembali muncul dan menghantuinya. Kedua tangan Namjoon mengepal diatas sisi wastafel. Namjoon menggertakkan giginya tanda kesal sebelum akhirnya berbalik badan untuk menyusul Yoongi.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Namjoon menghentikan langkah Yoongi.

" _hm_? Kau berubah pikiran?" Namjoon berdecak, namun detik selanjutnya wajahnya berubah memelas. Dan bagi Yoongi sendiri yang sudah mengenal Namjoon sejak kecil hafal betul bagaimana sifat sahabat kecilnya yang setelah ini pasti akan merengek melebihi adiknya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ ~ temani aku hari itu."

"Temani kemana? Ke kuil?"

"Temani untuk kabur!" Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Sekali saja kau tidak membawa-bawaku. Kau membuat ayahmu semakin membenciku!"

" _Hyung_ ~" rengek Namjoon menunjukkan _aegyo_ menjijikkan menurut Yoongi.

" _Arra arra_ , aku akan menemanimu!"

" _Yes! Saranghae, hyung!_ Aku mencintaimu!" Yoongi tertawa sarkas dan berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih bersorak girang karena Yoongi menuruti kenginannya.

 _"Tapi, dia masuk hari ini!"_

 _Tap!_

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara familiar yang berasal dari ruang Taekwondo yang kebetulan pintunya tidak ditutup rapat. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara dua _rival_ -nya yang terdengar gusar di dalam sana.

 _"Nde, dia hanya absen seperti biasa. Tapi, tidak mengikuti kelas apapun."_

Dan Yoongi lebih terkejut kala melihat siluet yang ia ketahui adalah salah satu staf yang mengurus tentang masalah kemahasiswaan juga berada di sana. Bahkan, saking fokusnya Yoongi sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Namjoon yang tampaknya ikut serta menguping bersamanya.

 _"Apa sekarang dia sudah pergi?"_

 _"Dia bahkan pergi sebelum dosen datang. Aku dengar, dekannya juga tidak lagi menerima keringanan tentang dirinya."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Sepertinya, adikmu benar-benar akan di DO kali ini!"_

 _"Mwo? Kau bercanda 'kan?"_

 _"Ayolah, kapan aku bercanda jika itu menyangkut tentang dirinya?"_

 _"Tapi, apa ada cara lain?"_

 _"Jika kalian berdua yang berniat untuk bicara pada prof. Jang, aku rasa sia-sia kecuali..."_

 _"Kecuali apa?"_

 _"Jika ayahmu yang bersedia datang dan menyelesaikan masalah adikmu!"_

Dapat Yoongi dan Namjoon lihat, kedua _rival_ mereka yang mematung diam tak lagi mengatakan sepatah katapun membuat Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti Namjoon yang turut mengekor.

"Mereka punya adik? Setahuku, mereka hanya dua bersaudara." ujar Namjoon tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar tentang musuh utama mereka. "Dan, adik mereka juga mahasiswa disini." lanjutnya.

"Tapi, siapa menurutmu, _hyung_? Kenapa kita tidak tahu?" tanya Namjoon yang membuat langkah Yoongi terhenti.

"Aku rasa tidak hanya kita. Tapi, semua orang." balas Yoongi dengan seringai menakutkan di bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang _iya-iya_ 'kan?" Yoongi terkekeh kecil.

"Kita harus mencari tahu siapa adik Leo dan Chanyeol. Aku rasa akan lebih menyenangkan menguak tentang apa yang mereka sembunyikan dibandingkan bertarung atau bahkan balapan dengan mereka!" Namjoon mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini. Untuk sementara, ini rahasia kita berdua, kau mengerti?" Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" _yayaya_ , aku juga merasa ini pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada bertarung dengan mereka!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Jimin keluar dari mobilnya seraya membawa sebuket bunga lily yang sengaja ia beli saat perjalanan menuju pemakaman saudara kembarnya. Jimin menatap sejenak pintu masuk menuju pemakaman, mempersiapkan diri untuk mengunjungi makam Park Minji.

Dengan langkah berat, Jimin memasuki pintu masuk seraya menggenggam erat buket bunga lily, bunga kesukaan kembarannya. Dan entah untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin mengunjungi makam Minji, selalu ada perasaan sesak yang menyerang hatinya. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya yang menegang.

Sesampai di makam Minji, yang sudah ia hafal dimana letak persisnya. Jimin meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa diatas nisan Minji. Menatap nama yang tertera di nisan itu sejenak sebelum menyapa saudara kembarnya.

Jimin menarik nafas seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Aku datang Minji-ya. Apa kau senang?" sapa Jimin, wajahnya datar tak memancarkan ekspresi apapun. "Bahkan, aku juga membawakan bunga kesukaanmu. Tak perlu berterima kasih, karena aku masih peduli padamu. Tidak sepertimu! Yang dengan teganya meninggalkanku sendiri disini!" Jimin berdecak kesal.

"Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Kenapa kau mengikari janji kita? Apa kau sudah bahagia disana?" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa sadar kedua matanya mulai berkaca. "Kau tahu? Aku kesepian disini, Minji-ya. Aku butuh kakak perempuanku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Minji-ya!!!" seru Jimin kesal sampai-sampai ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Jimin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, menenangkan diri.

"Percuma aku berteriak seperti ini di depanmu seperti orang gila. Kau tetap tidak akan peduli padaku 'kan?!"

"Siapa juga yang akan peduli pada pemuda angkuh dan egois sepertimu?!" cibir seseorang yang membuat Jimin seketika berbalik badan dan mendapati pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas hitam formal tengah tersenyum miring kearahnya. Jimin berdecak sebal melihat _rival_ utamanya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya.. Terserah apa katamu lagi pula aku juga tidak membutuhkan kepedulian dari siapapun!" sarkas Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas hanya karena meladeni _rival_ nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya yang menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Jimin serta menimbulkan tatapan remeh yang ia tunjukan pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Oh-ayolah.. Ini pemakaman umum, apa yang aku lakukan disini bukan urusanmu!"

"Hm, memang sama sekali bukan urusanku!"

"Jika sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Formalitas. Karena aku masih memiliki rasa prikemanusiaan pada orang yang kukenal. yah, meskipun dia adalah musuhku sekalipun!"

"Oh, aku ucapkan terima kasih kalau begitu!" sinis Jimin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu sebelum sang _rival_ kembali bersuara untuk mengingatkannya.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang kali ini!" serunya yang membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya karena ia juga teringat sesuatu. Diam-diam ia menyeringai dan berbalik badan menatap _rival_ nya dengan senyum angkuh andalannya.

"JB-ya!" panggil Jimin pada pemuda yang biasa disapa akrab dengan JB atau Jaebum, Im Jaebum lebih lengkapnya. "Apakah kau dan timmu ada waktu besok lusa?"

"Ada apa? Kau ingin menantang kami lagi?" Jimin tertawa keras, tawa yang entah kenapa membuat Jaebum merasa baru saja mendengar alunan merdu yang masuk ke gendang telinganya. Karena, sejak ia mengenal Jimin baru kali ini ia menyadari jika tawa ataupun senyum simpul yang kadang terlihat tulus entah kenapa bisa membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Datanglah ke sirkuit _JmT-13_ , jam 8 malam besok lusa. Datanglah bersama timmu!" Jaebum mengangkat sebelah alisnya tampak terkejut.

"Kau mengundangku dan timku ke daerah kekuasaanmu?" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Seperti yang kau duga!"

" _Waeyo_? Tidak biasanya..." Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Akan ada balapan lusa depan disana. Jika kau bersedia, kau bisa datang dan ikut andil."

"Apa hadiahnya?" Jimin menyeringai.

"Percayalah, hadiahnya lebih menarik dari uang senilai 10 juta won!" jawab Jimin tenang. Jaebum membulatkan kedua matanya senang. "Datanglah, JB-ya! Aku yakin, kau dan timmu tidak akan rugi jika kalian bersedia datang!" lanjut Jimin sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda dan meninggalkan Jaebum di pemakaman seorang diri.

Jaebum termenung di tempatnya. Memikirkan segala ucapan Jimin beberapa detik yang lalu. Sampai detik berikutnya ia langsung berlari kencang, menyusul Jimin yang baru saja akan membuka pintu _Buick_ kesayangannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan temanmu?" tanya Jaebum terengah. Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia berbalik badan, bersandar pada badan mobil dan menatap Jaebum intens.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Itu tempatku. Jadi, kau dan timmu tenang saja!" jawab Jimin ringan.

"Apa kau bisa memastikan jika teman-temanmu tidak akan menyentuh timku?" Jimin mengangguk sekilas.

"Kupastikan itu!"

"Termasuk J-Hope dan V?" _for your information_ , orang asing yang mengenal Hoseok memanggil namanya dengan J-Hope, sementara V sendiri adalah Kim Taehyung.

"Termasuk mereka!" Jaebum menatap Jimin curiga sementara Jimin menatap Jaebum dengan seringainya.

"Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu yang licik tanpa mereka ketahui," duga Jaebum yang menimbulkan senyum lebar di bibir Jimin hingga kedua matanya ikut menujukkan _eye smile_ -nya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu datanglah. Dan saksikan sendiri. Jika tidak, aku pun tidak rugi. Aku hanya mencoba mengundang!" balas Jimin acuh seraya berbalik badan dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Park Jimin!" panggil Jaebum tiba-tiba setelah Jimin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Jimin hanya berdehem dan menoleh sekilas kearah Jaebum.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi—aku pergi!" ujar Jimin tak ingin menunggu lebih lama.

"Tunggu tunggu!" tahan Jaebum cepat. "Apa kau yang akan turun nanti malam?"

"Yep!"

"Okay.. _Good luck_ kalau begitu!"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jimin curiga. "Kau tidak sedang mencari simpatikku karena aku baru saja mengundangmu 'kan?"

"Apa? Aku tidak!" tolak Jaebum keras. Jimin terkekeh.

" _Arra arra_ , aku percaya. Aku pergi! Sampai jumpa!" pamit Jimin menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Jaebum yang kini tengah tersenyum tanpa sebab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Srluup~_

Jungkook menyesap minuman yang ia pesan dari cafetaria kampusnya. Kedua matanya yang sibuk pada layar ponselnya dan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memainkan games yang sedang ia pecahkan levelnya hingga tamat sementara kini ia dengan tenangnya tiduran di salah satu sofa di basecamp milik kakakknya dan _genk_ nya yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung kampus, tepat di bawah atap.

"Kau disini, Kook?" sapa Namjoon memasuki basecamp seorang diri. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon sejenak namun setelahnya kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Dimana ketiga temanmu?" tanya Namjoon duduk di sofa tunggal di depan Jungkook.

"Berkencan!" jawab Jungkook singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Namjoon.

"Ketiga-tiganya?" tanya Namjoon tak percaya. Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Kecuali Yugyeom tentu saja, dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada acara keluarga katanya."

"Siapa itu temanmu yang bertubuh tinggi dan hitam?" tanya Namjoon seraya menyesap minuman milik Jungkook.

"Kim Mingyu?" Jungkook menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Dia masih dengan anak buahnya Leo?" Jungkook mempause gamesnya sejenak dan menoleh kearah Namjoon.

"Jeon Wonwoo maksudmu?" tebak Jungkook. Namjoon hanya mengangguk kecil. "Entahlah, itu bukan urusanku. Itu masalah pribadinya dan aku tidak pernah bertanya!" Namjoon tertawa kecil, kakak dan adik ini sama saja. Tidak mau tahu urusan orang lain bahkan teman dekatnya sendiri kecuali orang yang bersangkutan bercerita langsung pada mereka.

"Lalu, yang satunya? Yang katanya jadi pangeran baru di kampus?" tanya Namjoon entah kenapa ia terus bertanya tentang ketiga teman Jungkook.

"Jaehyun? Kalau dia memang sudah sejak lama berkencan dengan Taeyong _hyung_!"

"Mahasiswa seni?" tebak Namjoon merasa tak asing dengan nama yang baru saja Jungkook sebut.

"Yep! Seniorku!" balasnya mengingat bahwa Jungkook juga mahasiswa seni semester awal.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mengenal prof. Jang?" Jungkook terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Tidak! Hanya bertanya!" jawab Namjoon singkat. Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan memainkan gamesnya di ponsel kesayangannya itu.

"Dimana Yoongi _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ada rapat dengan ketua senat!" spontan, Jungkook kembali mempause gamesnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon.

"Bukankah Yoongi _hyung_ , memutuskan untuk keluar?"

"Dia memang sudah keluar dari semester lalu."

"Lalu? Kenapa dia masih ikut rapat?"

"Untuk masalah lusa depan tentu saja!"

"Lusa?" Jungkook berfikir sejenak. "Ah~ balapan itu?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Kau akan datang?"

"Tentu saja! Kedua kakakku akan bertanding, aku tentu saja akan datang untuk mendukung!" Namjoon tersenyum senang.

"Oya, apa kau ada kelas setelah ini?"

"Jika ada, kenapa aku ada disini, _hyung_?"

"Jadi kau _free_?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Mau menemaniku servis mobil?"

"Bagaimana dengan Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Dia ada urusan setelah rapat selesai!" Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Namjoon sumringah.

" _Call! Kajja, hyung!_ Kita pergi sekarang! Aku juga sudah bosan disini!" ajak Jungkook semangat dan menarik lengan Namjoon keluar dari basecamp mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

 _Blam_

"Kau mau menservis mobilmu disini, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya setelah melihat bengkel yang tak begitu besar di depannya.

"Sebenarnya tujuanku kemari tidak hanya untuk menservis mobil." jawab Namjoon jujur.

"Lalu?" Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Kebetulan, aku juga ingin menemui seseorang. Jika kau bosan, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu."

"Apa kau akan lama?" tanya Jungkook.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu! Lagi pula, nanti malam kau juga akan datang ke rumah 'kan?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Benar, tidak apa?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jungkook yakin.

"Kajja, kita masuk!" ajak Namjoon berjalan mendahului Jungkook.

Namjoon melangkah memasuki bengkel yang bernama _'Kim Workshop'_ , sampai di depan pintu ia langsung disambut oleh salah satu montir yang tengah mengerjakan sebuah _Nissan_ yang berwarna perak.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya montir tampan yang menyambut kedatangan Namjoon dan Jungkook.

" _Nde_ , aku ingin mengecek mobilku. Aku dengar, bengkel ini adalah salah satu bengkel terbaik untuk memodif mobil balap."

"Ah~ kau ingin memodif mobilmu?" Namjoon menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Aku ingin mengeceknya lebih dulu!"

"Baiklah, kami akan memeriksanya. Yang mana mobilmu?" tanyanya mengingat ada dua mobil yang terparkir di bengkel tempatnya bekerja.

" _Dogde Viper_ , kuncinya ada di dalam."

"Baiklah, kalian bisa menunggu di dalam!" ujarnya mempersilahkan. Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan mengerling pada Jungkook untuk ikut masuk ke ruang tunggu yang disediakan bersamanya

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini, _hyung_?"

"Dari—"

 _"Yak! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?"_

 _Tap!_

Mendadak, Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara familiar yang begitu ia rindukan. Suara yang ia dengar dalam halusinasinya setiap malam. Serta suara yang menjadi alasan utama tentang keberadaannya di bengkel ini. Pandangan Namjoon mengarah lurus pada sosok yang sudah lima tahun tidak ia temui. Sosok yang lima tahun yang lalu, begitu berharga untuknya. Sosok yang juga ia tinggalkan dan ia sakiti di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Namjoon menatap sosok yang sedang sibuk menelpon itu tak berkedip. Pandangannya penuh rindu, apalagi saat ia melihat tak ada perubahan sedikitpun dari sosok terkasihnya yang masih sangat ia cintai hingga saat ini. Semuanya masih sama sempurnanya bahkan menurut Namjoon sosok itu semakin cantik dan mempesona hanya karena mengutarakan amarah di seberang sana.

" _Hyung_?" panggil Jungkook yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Namjoon.

"Namjoon _hyung_?!" panggil Jungkook meyenggol sedikit bahu Namjoon namun tetap tak digubrisnya.

Sementara, Namjoon? Dia masih terlaku fokus atau saking terpesonanya ia sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya dan kini sudah berbalik badan seraya berjalan kearahnya.

 _Deg!_

Pandangan keduanya saling bertemu. Dimana yang satu menatap penuh rindu, sementara satu yang lain menatap terkejut akan kehadiran sosok yang sedang ia coba untuk ia lupakan.

"Nam-Namjoon?" gumam sosok cantik yang tak sadar kedua matanya berkaca karena ditatap begitu lembut oleh pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda tampan yang menyandang status sebagai _mantan kekasihnya_ sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Seokjin _hyung_ ," panggil Namjoon suaranya menyiratkan penuh kasih dan kerinduan membuat Jungkook yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap Namjoon dan pemuda cantik di depannya bergantian.

 _'Mereka saling kenal?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang? Mobil kita yang menjadi taruhannya?" tanya Kihyun memastikan bahwa kedua telinganya tidak salah mendengar segala rencana konyol yang sudah Yoongi dan Namjoon susun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Kau gila?!" kali ini protesan terlontar dari Myungsoo.

"Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama!" jawab Yoongi tenang.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kita kalah?" tanya Jinyoung cemas.

"Jangan sampai kalah begitu!" balas Yoongi menatap keempat temannya.

"Tapi, jika kita menang bukankah kita mendapat keuntungan? Kita akan mendapat tujuh mobil dari mereka!" ujar Doojoon.

"Tapi, kita kalah jumlah!" balas Myungsoo tak yakin.

"Jika mereka yang membuat aturan, tentu saja kita akan kalah jumlah. Tapi, yang membuat aturan disini adalah si pemilik sirkuit!" jawab Yoongi.

"Benarkah?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Itu sudah ketentuan dari mereka bagi siapa saja yang menyewa tempat itu!" jawab Yoongi.

"Apa kau sudah kesana?" tanya Doojoon.

"Setelah ini. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar Yoongi.

"Tentu saja! Kami harus tahu seperti apa tempatnya, setidaknya kita harus memiliki gambaran saat balapan nanti!" sahut Kihyun semangat.

"Tapi—apa kau yakin tentang rencanamu dan Namjoon akan berhasil?" tanya Doojoon tak yakin mengingat bagaimana rencana Yoongi dan Namjoon untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka. Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Kau tenang saja. Rencana kita kali ini akan berjalan sangat mulus. Aku bisa memastikan itu! Lagi pula, kemarin mereka sudah berhasil meliciki kita, sekarang giliran kita untuk mempermalukan mereka!" yakin Yoongi yang membuat keempat temannya juga merasa yakin jika kali ini kemenangan akan milik mereka berenam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook-ah, bisa kau tunggu aku di ruang tunggu?" pinta Namjoon meskipun kedua matanya tak lepas dari pemuda cantik yang merupakan pemilik dari _'Kim Workshop'_ , Kim Seokjin.

" _Eoh, arra_!" Jungkook menurut dan berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon bersama pemuda yang tidak ia kenali sebelumnya.

Namjoon menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Seokjin yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" balas Seokjin dingin dan enggan menatap Namjoon yang masih saja menatapnya lembut.

"Maaf, jika kedatanganku mengganggumu, _hyung_."

"Kau tahu, kedatanganmu selalu mengganggu jadi pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang!" usir Seokjin hendak melengos meninggalkan Namjoon, sebelum dengan lancangnya tangan besar Namjoon meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin dengan lembut. Membuat Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya karena kembali merasakan desiran aneh di hatinya serta debaran tak biasa di jantungnya. Dan lagi-lagi, itu hanya karena masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba datang setelah lima tahun lamanya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Namjoon-ssi!" pinta Seokjin sopan. Dengan enggan, Namjoon melepas tangan Seokjin canggung.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_! Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu." ijin Namjoon. Seokjin menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Namjoon. Menepis segala rasa rindu yang tengah ia rasakan pada pemuda yang sudah meninggalkannya lima tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah, ikut aku!" ajak Seokjin berjalan mendahului Namjoon menuju lantai atas. Namjoon turut mengekor seraya berdoa dalam hati semoga hubungannya dengan Seokjin bisa membaik seperti dulu, meskipun ia tahu semua itu pasti mustahil terjadi.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tawar Seokjin setelah mempersilahkan Namjoon untuk duduk di kursi tamu di lantai dua. Namjoon menggeleng.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Namjoon terdiam sejenak. Berpuas diri untuk memandangi wajah cantik Seokjin yang semakin sempurna setelah ia tinggalkan membuat sebersit rasa menyesal di hati Namjoon.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf secara resmi padamu. Aku tahu, apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu sangat keterlaluan." sesal Namjoon tulus.

"Apakah harus membutuhkan lima tahun untukmu meminta maaf padaku dan mengakui kesalahanmu?" tanya Seokjin, suaranya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Disaat setelah aku bersusah payah untuk melupakanmu dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau datang tiba-tiba dan mengucapkan maaf padaku begitu saja? Lalu, setelah itu apa Namjoon-ah? Apa kau akan menyakitiku lagi?"

"Percayalah, _hyung_. Keputusan yang paling buruk yang pernah aku ambil adalah melepasmu!"

"Kau bukan melepasku! Kau mencampakkanku! Kau tahu? Melihatmu sekarang, rasa sakit itu kembali muncul setelah aku kubur dalam-dalam. Kenapa kau membuatku terus merasakan rasa sesak ini?"

"Maafkan, aku _hyung_. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku tahu, aku bodoh. Aku tahu, aku sudah sangat jahat padamu. Tapi, aku mohon _hyung_ —maafkan aku." sesal Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin tak tega melihatnya. "Kau tahu, aku juga sama sepertimu. Setiap malam aku selalu memikirkanmu, memikirkan segala dosa yang kulakukan padamu. Rasa bersalah itu terus menghantuiku selama lima tahun ini. Aku ingin menemuimu lebih awal. Tapi, aku tidak punya cukup nyali. Kuakui, aku memang pengecut yang datang meminta maaf setelah lima tahun lamanya. Tapi, sungguh _hyung_ —aku benar-benar menyesal!"

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandang sang mantan kekasih. Jujur di dalam lubuk hatinya, dibandingkan rasa sakit sebenarnya ia merasakan rasa rindu yang jauh lebih besar.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu!" kedua mata Namjoon berbinar, jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat kala Seokjin memberikan senyum cantiknya padanya.

"Kau benar-benar memaafkanku, _hyung_?" Seokjin mengangguk yakin.

"Toh, semua itu 'kan hanya masa lalu. Sudah cerita lama. Jadi, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika kita berteman." Namjoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

 _Teman?_

 _Apakah pantas, ia dan Seokjin berteman?_

 _Teman, yang terikat dengan kata mantan kekasih sebelumnya?_

 _Dan, apakah pantas ia menerima pertemanan Seokjin saat ia masih merasakan debaran jantungnya yang hebat saat berdekatan atau bertatapan dengan Seokjin, seperti saat ini?_

"Namjoon?" panggil Seokjin yang melihat Namjoon tak kunjung merespon. "Kau baik?" Namjoon gelagapan dan segera mengangguk kaku.

" _Nde_ , aku baik _hyung_!"

"Jadi, apa kita bisa memulainya dari awal?" tawar Seokjin lagi. " _Sebagai teman?"_ bohong, jika Seokjin tak merasakan hatinya yang menjerit sakit karena permintaan konyolnya untuk berteman dengan mantan kekasih yang jelas-jelas masih sangat ia cintai sampai sekarang. Tapi, Seokjin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimanapun juga, untuk sekarang ini ia tidak mau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Begitu keyakinannya.

Namjoon mengangguk terpaksa.

" _Nde_ , kita memulai dari awal." balas Namjoon menyetujui. _"Sebagai teman!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Kihyun yang pada saat ini ikut menemani Yoongi mensurvei sirkuit tempat mereka balapan lusa depan. Awalnya, Doojoon, Myungsoo, dan Jinyoung hendak ikut tapi mengingat mereka ada urusan lain, alhasil hanya Kihyun yang menemani Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk sekilas. Ia dan Kihyun melangkah memasuki pintu masuk sirkuit _JmT-13_ , yang kebetulan terbuka meskipun tampaknya sepi pengunjung. Keduanya pun mengedarkan pandangan mereka pada sekeliling sirkuit. Mengagumi dalam diam tatanan area balap yang bersih dan terawat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Yoongi dan Kihyun berbalik badan dan mendapati pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang tampaknya lebih muda dari mereka berdua.

"Apa kau pemilik sirkuit ini?" tanya Kihyun.

"Aku salah satunya. V, imnida!" V alias Taehyung itu mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Kihyun yang langsung Kihyun sambut dengan senang hati.

"Aku Yoo Kihyun, dan ini Min Yoongi. Kami salah satu orang yang menyewa sirkuit ini lusa depan!" warna muka Taehyung berubah, tak seramah sebelumnya. Taehyung mematai kedua pemuda tampan di depannya bergantian. Detik berikutnya, senyum kecil tercetak di bibirnya sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, aku ucapkan selamat datang pada kalian!" sambut Taehyung kembali bersikap ramah.

"Aku dengar, pihak sirkuit yang menerapkan peraturan untuk balapannya nanti! Apa benar?" tanya Kihyun yang membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Woah~ aku takjub kau bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi, Kihyun-ssi!" sarkas Taehyung. Kihyun tersenyum simpul.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu!" Yoongi yang menyahut. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi sejenak.

"Yap! Itu sudah menjadi peraturan bagi siapapun yang ingin menyewa tempat kami!" jawab Taehyung mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi, seperti apa peraturannya?" tanya Yoongi menatap Taehyung tanpa minat.

"Jika masalah itu, kau bertanya pada orang yang salah!" ujar Taehyung. "Masalah bagaimana aturan main, bukan aku yang menentukan!"

"Bagaimana dengan peraturan secara umumnya?" tanya Kihyun. Taehyung diam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya tergantung, siapa orang yang menyewa sirkuit ini." jawab Taehyung kemudian. "Jika mereka adalah _real_ seorang _racer_ , biasanya tak ada aturan berarti. Mereka bebas melakukan apapun termasuk menabrak lawannya hingga berkeping. Tapi, untuk ukuran mahasiswa—" nada suara Taehyung terdengar penuh ejekan dengan kedua matanya yang menatap remeh kearah Yoongi dan Kihyun bergantian. "—aku rasa akan ada peraturan khusus!" Taehyung menyeringai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kihyun tak mengerti sementara Yoongi menatap Taehyung penuh kecurigaan.

"Berkelilinglah!" ujar Taehyung mempersilahkan. "Ada _spot_ khusus untuk penonton tertentu, tepatnya di gedung center lantai 2. Kebetulan, saat ini ada yang sedang latihan. Jika kalian tertarik, kalian bisa menonton dari sana. Lumayan, tontonan gratis, _hm_?" Taehyung menepuk pundak Kihyun sekilas sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi dan Kihyun begitu saja.

"Dia pria menyebalkan!" dengus Kihyun tak suka. Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan menuju _spot_ yang disarankan Taehyung untuk menonton orang asing yang sedang latihan di bawah sana.

"Yak! Min Yoongi tunggu aku!" seru Kihyun berlari menyusul Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, salah satu pemilik sirkuit ini. Jika _spot_ yang ada di gedung center lantai 2 adalah tempat yang pas untuk menonton gerakan mobil yang sedang melaju cepat dibawah sana. Bahkan, bolehkan Yoongi berkomentar sedikit tentang gedung center lantai 2 yang berbeda dengan tribun biasa yang ada di sirkuit ini? Karena gedung center ini lebih mirip seperti ruang santai dimana banyak tatanan kursi dan meja serta mesin pembuat kopi hingga lemari pendingin. Yoongi yakin, ruang ini tidak ditempati oleh sembarang orang.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat mobil itu!" guman Kihyun tampak mengingat saat melihat satu-satunya mobil yang melaju di area balap di bawah sana. Mobil _muscle_ berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam di badan mobilnya.

Yoongi yang merasa ucapan Kihyun benar adanya, baru ingat jika mobil bermerk _Buick GSX_ keluaran tahun 70 itu adalah mobil yang sama yang ia lihat di halaman parkir SNU pagi tadi.

"Bukankah itu mobil _si rambut permen kapas_?" dan tampaknya Kihyun juga mengingat siapa pemilik mobil kuning itu membuat Yoongi semakin terdiam dan hanya menikmati tontonan yang menarik perhatiannya hanya karena jenis mobil yang digunakan atau justru karena si pengemudinya? Entahlah, yang jelas kedua mata Yoongi hampir jarang berkedip saat mematai setiap laju _Buick_ yang melaju lurus hampir tanpa cela.

 ** _tbc_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

[-] Enggak tahu mau bilang apa, yang pasti maap ya.. baru up, adakah yang nunggu nextnya ff ini? Ada yang masih mau lanjut? Dan, apakah alurnya terlalu cepat?

[-] So, see you in next chapter..

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously..._**

 _"Aku seperti pernah melihat mobil itu!" guman Kihyun tampak mengingat saat melihat satu-satunya mobil yang melaju di area balap di bawah sana. Mobil muscle berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam di badan mobilnya._

 _Yoongi yang merasa ucapan Kihyun benar adanya, baru ingat jika mobil bermerk Buick GSX keluaran tahun 70 itu adalah mobil yang sama yang ia lihat di halaman parkir SNU pagi tadi._

 _"Bukankah itu mobil si rambut permen kapas?" dan tampaknya Kihyun juga mengingat siapa pemilik mobil kuning itu membuat Yoongi semakin terdiam dan hanya menikmati tontonan yang menarik perhatiannya hanya karena jenis mobil yang digunakan atau justru karena si pengemudinya? Entahlah, yang jelas kedua mata Yoongi hampir jarang berkedip saat mematai setiap laju Buick yang melaju lurus hampir tanpa cela._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gotta Run_**

~ YoonMin ~

 ** _Other Cast :_** Vkook, NamJin, Hoseok, and other.

 ** _Genre :_** Romance, Friendship, Drama

 ** _Warning!_** Boys Love! Crime! M-Preg! Typo bertabur bagai bunga mawar merah.

 ** _by :_** _beeyoungjee_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Blam!_

Jimin menutup pintu _Buick_ -nya dan berhenti di salah satu pit di sirkuit yang ia kelola, setelah menghaluskan ban mobilnya selama lima putaran dengan kecepatan penuh.

" _Waeyo_? Kau tampak kacau?" tanya Hoseok melemparkan botol mineral pada Jimin yang saat itu tengah menemani Jimin latihan, tidak hanya Hoseok sebenarnya ada juga Taehyung yang turut datang. Tapi, entahlah dimana pemuda yang suka bersikap absurd itu, Jimin tak menemukan sosoknya disekitar pit. Jimin menangkapnya dengan sigap dan menegak air mineral sampai setengah botol.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak sedang dalam _mood_ ku." jawab Jimin. "Dimana Taehyung?"

"Menemui tamu."

"Tamu?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Hm, _rival_ -nya kakakmu." Jimin hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria.

"Lalu, apa Taehyung mengajak mereka berkeliling?" tanya Jimin. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Oya, lusa depan aku mengundang JB dan timnya kemari."

 _Bruuush!_

Refleks, Hoseok menyemburkan minuman yang sedang ia minum tepat ketika mendengar suara tenang Jimin mengatakan hal konyol padanya.

"Kau gila?!" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Kau keberatan, _hyung_?" Hoseok berdecak.

"Kau mau membuat kakakmu mati?!" seru Hoseok. Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

" _Ayolah~_ mereka tidak akan mati. Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka kalah."

"Tapi, tidak dengan mengundang mereka!" Hoseok meninggikan suaranya membuat Taehyung yang baru saja datang entah darimana menatap heran kedua temannya bergantian.

"Hey hey hey... Ada apa? Kenapa bertengkar?" tanya Taehyung mencoba untuk menengahi.

"Jimin sudah gila, Tae!" balas Hoseok kesal. Jimin berdecak malas.

"Oh, ayolah _hyung_. Kau terlalu berlebihan." balas Jimin acuh.

"Berlebihan katamu? Kau mengundang JB dan timnya kemari. Kau mau membuat kakakmu celaka?!"

" _MWO_?!" pekik Taehyung agak terlambat setelah otaknya baru mencerna apa yang baru saja Hoseok katakan. "Kau mengundang JB dan timnya kemari? Apa kau sudah gila?!" kali ini giliran Taehyung yang meninggikan suaranya pada Jimin.

" _Ya-ampun~_ kenapa respon kalian berlebihan sekali? Setidak sukanya aku pada kakak-kakakku, aku tidak akan membuat mereka mati di arena kan? Lagi pula, jika mendapat goresan sedikit itu 'kan tidak masalah. Dan—aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua dengan mereka? Mereka tampak takut pada kalian dan kalian? Tampak tak suka pada mereka." balas Jimin yang membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, ya?" tebak Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya berulang kali dan tersenyum jenaka.

" _Aish_ , sudah pergi sana! Seokjin _hyung_ menunggumu. Kau harus mengecek mobilmu untuk nanti malam." usir Hoseok yang membuat Jimin mengangangkat sebelah alisnya dan tertawa lantang.

" _Aigoo~_ kalian harus mengaca wajah tegang kalian, itu lucu sekali." tawa Jimin semakin membahana yang membuat kedua lelaki tampan di depan Jimin memutar kedua bola mata mereka malas. "Kalian tidak pantas memasang wajah serius seperti itu!"

" _YAK!_ " pekik Taehyung tak terima. Jimin terkekeh.

" _Arra arra_ , aku pergi. Sampai jumpa!" Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis yang mau tak mau dibalas demikian oleh kedua lelaki itu.

Jimin memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya meninggalkan arena sirkuit. Sepeninggal Jimin, kedua pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan sampai Jimin tahu, apa yang pernah kita lakukan dibelakangnya." Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika JB atau timnnya sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Jimin, hyung? Bukankkah itu lebih gawat?" dan kali ini Hoseok mengangguk. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Taehyung ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung setelah hanya ada diam antara keduanya.

"Kita jawab saja jika Jimin bertanya lagi. Dia akan lebih marah jika tahu dari orang lain." Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui usul Hoseok.

" _Hm_ , meskipun dia akan menabrak kita dengan mobil kuno-nya itu." Taehyung bergedik ngeri. Sungguh, hal yang ingin ia hindari adalah kemarahan Park Jimin. Bahkan, ia lebih memilih kakaknya yang marah padanya dibandingkan sahabatnya yang marah padanya. Bukan bermaksud menjadi adik durhaka, tapi— _ah sudahlah!_ Taehyung tidak mau membayangkan kemungkinan buruk dari akibat kemarahan seorang Park Jimin.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Tidak ada masalah dengan mobilmu. Semua mesinnya baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Apa kau berencana untuk bepergian jauh?" tanya Hyosang yang pada saat itu menjadi montir mobil Namjoon.

"Ah, tidak. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku lega mendengarnya." balas Namjoon sekenanya karena tujuan sebenarnya ke bengkel ini bukanlah untuk menyervis mobilnya melainkan untuk menemui Seokjin.

"Jika boleh ku tahu, apa kau temannya Seokjin?" Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Hyosang selidik. Namun, kemudian ia mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun hanya sebuah senyuman paksa.

"Ya, aku temannya. _Teman lama yang spesial_." balas Namjoon penuh penekanan di kalimat akhir. Sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin mengenalkan diri sebagai mantan kekasih Seokjin, tapi ia tahu jika Seokjin mendengarnya, Seokjin pasti tak akan suka dan berakibat buruk pada hubungan mereka yang baru saja membaik.

"Ah, begitu. Ku kira kau mantan kekasihnya." tutur Hyosang yang entah kenapa kedua matanya menyiratkan luka ketika menatap Namjoon, terlebih ketika dengan jelas ia menyaksikan bagaimana Seokjin saat berbicara atau menatap lelaki pemilik Dogde Viper ini. Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku adalah mantan kekasihnya?" tanya Namjoon ingin tahu. Hyosang tersenyum kecut.

"Tak 'kan kubiarkan Seokjin kembali ke lubang yang sama!" sarkas Hyosang dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketegasan.

" _Shit_!" Namjoon berdesis. Entah kenapa ia tak suka dengan lelaki yang mungkin seumuran dengan Seokjin ini. "Entah aku temannya, mantan kekasihnya atau bahkan kekasihnya sekalipun—itu bukan urusanmu!" sinis Namjoon menatap Hyosang tajam.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jungkook yang entah dari mana memasuki bengkel dan menghampiri sang _hyung_ yang tampaknya tengah berbincang serius dengan montir yang menangani mobilnya.

"Jungkookie, darimana saja kau?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Sudah selesai?" jawab Jungkook. Namjoon hanya mengangguk seraya mengabaikan tatapan Hyosang yang tetap menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Aku harap, ini adalah terakhir kali kau datang kemari entah untuk alasan apapun!" sinis Hyosang sebelum Namjoon dan Jungkook hendak keluar dari bengkel Kim. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan, ia menatap Hyosang penuh seringai tampannya kala mengatakan,

"Kalau begitu, jangan berharap—harapanmu akan menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, jangan bosan-bosan untuk melihat wajahku di hari selanjutnya." balas Namjoon yang setelahnya benar-benar meninggalkan _'Kim Workshop'_ , tanpa menyadari jika Hyosang menatap penuh amarah dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Blam!_

Jimin menutup pintu _Buick_ -nya saat _muscle_ kesayangannya sudah terparkir apik berjajar dengan mobil-mobil milik keluarganya. Jimin melangkah memasuki mansion tempatnya tinggalnya. Dengan acuh, ia membuka pintu utama dan tak memperdulikan jika di ruang tamu ada kedua orang tuanya beserta kedua kakaknya. Ia hanya berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya tanpa berniat untuk menyapa mereka sama sekali.

"PARK JIMIN!" seru kepala keluarga Park, suaranya terdengar bentakan kala setiap memanggil putra bungsu mereka.

Jimin menarik nafas. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Dengan gerakan malas, Jimin berbalik badan dan menatap sang ayah yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya sementara sang ibu dan dua kakaknya tetap di ruang tamu dengan posisi berdiri, menonton.

"Darimana saja kau?!" tanya Park Seojoon, ayah Jimin. Jimin menghela nafas tak sopan.

"Sejak kapan _papa_ peduli padaku?" balas Jimin datar dan dengan berani menatap kedua mata tajam sang ayah. "Sejak kapan _papa_ ingin tahu kemana aku pergi, apa yang aku lakukan? Bukankah selama ini _papa_ tidak pernah ingin tahu?" lanjut Jimin yang membuat ibunya, Park Jiwon meneteskan air mata karena melihat bagaimana Jimin kecil-nya yang sangat berbeda dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Ya! Aku memang tidak ingin tahu semua urusan yang menyangkut bocah brengsek sepertimu!" hati Jimin mencelos. Seharusnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan setiap tuturan kasar sang ayah kepadanya. "Dan, apa kau pikir aku tidak muak melihat kelakuanmu yang semakin menjadi, ha?!"

"Kalau _papa_ muak! Cukup bersikap biasa dan jangan pedulikan aku! Anggap saja, aku hanya menumpang di rumah ini!"

"PARK JIMIN!" seru Taekwoon, selaku kakak pertama yang sudah mulai tak sabar dengan tindakan kurang ajar dari adik bungsunya. Taekwoon melangkah mendekati Jimin dan sang ayah sementara ia biarkan Chanyeol memeluk sang ibu dan menenangkannya.

"Jaga sikapmu pada _papa_!" lanjut Taekwoon geram. Jimin berdecak kagum dan menyambut Taekwoon yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

" _Wow, hyung!_ Kau benar-benar bermuka dua!" sarkas Jimin takjub.

"Aku tidak menyangka membesarkan anak kurang ajar sepertimu." sinis Seojoon. Jimin menatap sang ayah tak percaya.

"Anak kurang ajar? _Papa_ yang membuatku seperti ini! Tidak kah _papa_ menyadarinya? Dan kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan?! Apa perlu aku mati dan menyusul Minji?!"

 _PLAK!_

Jimin tersenyum kecil kala tangan besar sang ayah mendarat kasar di pipi kirinya yang menghasilkan warna keungunan disana.

"Jangan gunakan mulut kotormu untuk menyebut putriku!" ujar Seojoon penuh penekanan. Jimin menetralkan nafasnya dan mengangkat wajahnya angkuh. Sementara Seojoon menarik nafas tenang dan mencoba untuk tak tersulut emosinya saat mengatakan, "Kau tahu?! Kau resmi di _DO_ dari _SNU_!"

 _Deg!_

Awalnya Jimin terkejut. Bukan, ia terkejut bukan karena pemberitahuan sang ayah yang mengatakan bahwa ia resmi di DO, tetapi karena ia menangkap raut kecewa di wajah ayahnya. Ekspresi yang untuk pertama kalinya ditujukan sang ayah kepadanya selain tatapan marah selama sepuluh tahun belakang. Yah, meskipun tatapan itu penuh dengan kekecewaan, tapi jujur saja Jimin cukup senang melihat mimik wajah ayahnya yang tak memandangnya penuh kemarahan ataupun kebencian.

" _Oh, begitu~_ baguslah." balas Jimin acuh yang membuat keempat anggota keluarganya terdiam ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat senyum manis yang terkesan tulus dari Jimin yang ia tunjukan pada ayahnya. Senyuman manis yang sudah hilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Senyuman yang begitu mereka rindukan dan kini senyuman itu ada di depan mereka, persis seperti si bungsu Jimin kecil mereka dulu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suara alunan merdu dari kotak musik berwarna peach memenuhi kamar Jimin. Saat ini, Jimin tengah duduk di lantai kamarnya yang dingin dengan tubuhnya yang bersandar nyaman pada ranjangnya. Kedua matanya menatap tak kedip kearah kotak musik berbentuk piano di depannya. Kotak musik, dimana adalah kado terakhir yang diberikan Minji kepadanya

 _Kriet~_

Pintu kamar yang terdominasi warna biru itu terbuka. Tapi, tak membuat Jimin menoleh atau hanya untuk memastikan siapa yang berani memasuki area nyamannya. Derap langkah kaki seseorang mendekat dan Jimin tetap memutuskan untuk bergeming di tempatnya, masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada kotak musik yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada saudara kembarnya.

"Jiminie..." ternyata Jiwon, ibu dari tiga putra ini yang masuk ke kamar Jimin. Hm, lagi pula siapa yang akan sudi untuk repot-repot masuk ke kamar lelaki brengsek sepertinya kecuali ibunya?

Diam-diam Jiwon duduk di samping Jimin dengan tangannya yang terulur untuk mengelus lembut surai merah muda itu. Jika boleh jujur, dibandingkan ketiga anaknya — _Taekwoon, Chanyeol, dan Minji sekakipun_ — sebenarnya ia lebih menyayangi Jimin lebih dari apapun. Bukan hanya karena Jimin adalah putra bungsunya melainkan segala sesuatu sifat dan sikap Jimin sejak kecil entah kenapa selalu membuat hatinya menghangat. Dan, ia sangat berharap Jimin-nya bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Apa yang _mama_ lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ibu.

"Apa _mama_ tidak boleh menemui putra bungsu mama?" refleks, Jimin menoleh kala usapan sayang sang ibu semakin melembut membuatnya ingin tertidur. Apalagi, saat kedua mata Jimin dan Jiwon bertemu, ini adalah kali pertamanya Jimin melihat kedua sorot mata ibunya yang menatapnya penuh kasih bukan penuh tangis selama sepuluh tahun belakang. Hal itu, membuat hati Jimin berdesir. Dan membuatnya ingin merengkuh wanita cantik di sampingnya. Bahkan, jika boleh Jimin bersedia menukar apapun yang ia miliki asalkan bisa melihat senyuman cantik di wajah ibunya yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya.

" _Mama_ boleh menemuiku, kapanpun _mama_ mau." jawab Jimin. Tangan Jiwon turun ke wajah manis sang putra dan mengelus pipi yang dulunya menggembil namun sekarang sudah tak ada lagi. Terkadang, Jiwon meringis prihatin melihat pipi tirus dan tubuh putra kecilnya yang mengurus. Hal itu, membuat Jiwon merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

"Kau tahu nak? Tidak ada keluarga yang membenci keluarganya sendiri." tutur Jiwon. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia lebih merasakan sakit saat melihat hubungan Jimin yang menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya dan kedua kakaknya dibandingkan kehilangan Minji sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Karena, disaat itu juga ia tidak hanya merasakan kehilangan Minji tapi ia juga kehilangan Jimin-nya. Putra kesayanganya.

"Aku tahu, _ma_." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, faktanya lain untukku. _Papa_ membenciku karena Minji meninggal. Dan itu semua karena ku." Jiwon menggeleng. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Jimin membuat kedua mata mereka bertatapan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Minji, itu bukanlah sepenuhnya salahmu, nak. Itu sudah takdir Tuhan dan siapapun tidak pantas untuk disalahkan, termasuk dirimu."

"Tapi, _papa_ —" jeda Jimin sejenak. " _Papa_ akan selalu sedih ketika melihatku, karena aku pasti akan mengingatkannya pada Minji."

 _Deg!_

Jiwon terkejut tentu saja. Seharusnya, ia tahu jika Jimin kecil-nya tidak akan pernah pergi meskipun mendapat banyak amukan dari keluarga di sekitarnya. Seharusnya, ia tahu senakal apapun putra kesayangannya tapi ia akan selalu memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama keluarganya sendiri.

" _Hiks_!" Jimin terperanjat ketika mendengar isakan keluar dari bibir Jiwon membuat secara naluri menarik Jiwon ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Mama_... Maafkan aku membuat mama menangis lagi." lirih Jimin mengusap punggung Jiwon sayang sementara Jiwon menggeleng dalam pekukan putra bungsunya. Bahkan, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang ternyata mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Sepasang mata yang menatap sendu kearah adik bungsunya.

 _'Kapan kau akan kembali menjadi Jimin kecil kita, Jiminie? Hyungie merindukanmu. Kami semua merindukanmu. Kembalilah, Jiminie. Kembalilah...'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tak ada kata istirahat di kota metropolitan sepadat Seoul. Bahkan, jika waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam sekalipun. Hiruk pikuk, kepadatan masih terlihat di setiap sudut kota, salah satunya di daerah _Songpa-gu_ tepatnya di wilayah barat pasar Garak.

Mobil-mobil berbagai kondisi berjajar rapi sebagai penghias kerlap-kerlip malam yang begitu memanas. Mulai dari mobil sport dengan harga selangit, mobil klasik, mobil lemon, hingga mobil tua yang tampaknya tak layak pakai. Dentuman musik pun tak kalah memecah suasana tengah malam yang semakin membuat orang-orang dari kalangan bawah hingga kalangan atas menikmati malam dari sekian malam yang akan mereka saksikan sebentar lagi.

 _Ckiit!_

 _Blam!_

Malam ini, si pemilik _Buick_ kuning datang agak terlambat dari jam janji dengan teman-temannya sebelumnya. Lelaki dengan surai merah muda bak arum manis itu berjalan mendekati kumpulan yang tampaknya sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kau terlambat Jim?" sapa seorang pria tak berumur muda lagi tapi masih memijakkan kakinya di dunia malam. Pria yang mengucir rambut bahunya itu memandang remeh kearah Jimin yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar andalannya.

"Kurang 15 menit itu bukan terlambat, Erik!" sahut Taehyung yang entah muncul darimana dan sudah berada di depan Jimin, menamengi sahabatnya untuk berhadapan dengan si profokator.

Pria yang bernama Erik itu mendecih dan menatap jijik pada Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menjadi kacungnya, V?"

 _BUGH!_

"TAE!" seru Jimin terkejut saat Taehyung melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada si profok hingga pria itu tersungkur di bawah kakinya. Hal itu pun, sontak membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Taehyung, Jimin dan Erik.

Seokjin yang memang berada di tempat itu bersama Hoseok, Minho, Hyosang, dan Youngjae segera berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang baru saja berulah.

"Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seokjin tak habis pikir karena saat ini semua pasang mata menatap tajam kearah adik kandungnya itu.

"Dengar, Erik Son! Jika sekali lagi aku mendengar kau mencelaku, Jimin hingga seluruh keluargaku—aku pastikan, wajahmu tidak hanya akan mendapatkan lebam!" ancam Taehyung berbalik badan hampir meninggalkan si profok, sebelum pria yang bernama Erik itu berdiri dari posisinya dan tertawa kesetanan.

" _See_! Keluarga kacung begitu membela majikan yang menyuapinya! Tentu saja mereka akan membela, mereka 'kan mendapat uang dari si konglomerat Park Jimin!" Jimin menggeram. Bahkan, tidak hanya Jimin yang merasa marah, Taehyung, Seokjin, Hoseok, bahkan Minho, Hyosang, dan Youngjae merasa bahwa mulut Erik sudah kelewat batas.

 _"Bajingan!"_ desis Jimin berjalan membabi buta kearah Erik, Taehyung dan lainnya yang melihat Jimin berada dalam luar batas kemarahannya pun segera mendekati lelaki manis itu tapi—

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

—terlambat. Jimin sudah lebih dulu mencekeram kerah Erik dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Jimin, hentikan!" Hoseok menarik tangan Jimin kasar. Jimin berontak dan ia mencekik leher Erik membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Dengar, Erik Son. Jika mereka kacungku maka kau hanyalah bangkai yang siap disantap belatung! Jadi, jangan sekalipun menghina mereka di depanku! Karena, kau—tak ayal hanyalah seorang sampah yang meminta perlindungan dibawah ketiakku!" geram Jimin menyeramkan yang membuat suasana tengah malam itu semakin mencekam. Karena, ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat bagaimana menyeramkannya seorang Park Jimin yang biasanya hanya diam jika dirinya atau orang disekitarnya dihina. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang mereka melihat sosok lain dari si angkuh Park Jimin yang terlihat siap untuk membunuh si profok detik itu juga.

"Dan jika kau memiliki masalah denganku! Gunakan mobilmu untuk melawanku! Jangan gunakan otak ususmu!" Jimin menghempaskan tubuh Erik ke tanah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan beberapa gadis penggoda yang menatap kearahnya. Jimin berdecak.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentak Jimin mengagetkan tak hanya kumpulan gadis liar itu bahkan hampir semua orang.

"Brengsek!" umpat Jimin berjalan menuju basecamp untuk menenangkan diri sebelum balapan yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi akan berlangsung.

"Jimin." panggil suara lembut yang Jimin ketahui adalah suara Seokjin. Jimin berbalik badan setelah mengambil sekaleng cola dari lemari pendingin yang ada di basecamp dan menegaknya kasar.

"Kau baik?" tanya Seokjin cemas.

"Jangan pikirkan apa kata Erik, _hyung_. Kau tahu 'kan mulutnya itu—"

 _Grep!_

Jimin terdiam kala Seokjin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya lembut, seolah Seokjin tahu apa yang sedang Jimin butuhkan untuk saat ini.

"Kau kacau, Jiminie." bisik Seokjin menenangkan. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Seokjin. Ia membenanmkan wajahnya di bahu lebar kakak dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Aku kacau." balas Jimin tanpa sadar terisak. "Aku sedang kacau, _hyung_." lanjut Jimin histeris tanpa tahu jika diluar basecamp sana ada Hoseok dan Taehyung yang turut mendengar racauan Jimin yang memilukan bagi mereka.

"Aku tahu, adik kecil. Aku tahu " bisik Seokjin terus berperan sebagai kakak dan satu-satunya seseorang yang bisa dijadikan Jimin sandaran.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yoongi berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya seraya mengacak rambut hitamnya asal. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya masih terjaga. Yoongi merengut ketika ia melihat siluet teman kecilnya tengah duduk seorang diri di halaman belakang rumahnya. Memandangi langit yang masih menggelap tanpa bintang.

Yoongi menarik nafas. Ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil dua botol bir di lemari pendingin dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Namjoon seperti sedang merenungi nasib.

"Ah~leganya..." desah Yoongi mengagetkan Namjoon. Namjoon menoleh dan mendapati si tuan rumah yang menyodorkan sebotol bir kearahnya. Namjoon menerimanya dan membuka penutup botol tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa kau sudah bosan menginap dirumahku?" tanya Yoongi datar yang justru menimbulkan kekehan dari Namjoon.

"Justru, rumahmu adalah hal ternyaman di dunia." Yoongi tertawa sarkas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bergulat di kamarmu? Kenapa masih disini?" Namjoon terkekeh kecil.

" _Hyung_ , bisa tidak kau bertanya dengan lebih halus? Jangan suka menyindir." Yoongi mendecih, ia kembali menegak birnya sebelum membalas ucapan Namjoon.

"Asal kau tahu, itu tanda peduliku padamu."

"Konyol!" desis Namjoon menegak bir yang diberikan Yoongi padanya.

" _Hyung_." panggil Namjoon setelah hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Yoongi hanya berdehem. "Hari ini, aku menemuinya." refleks, Yoongi menoleh kearah Namjoon. Dan sungguh, ia bisa melihat pancaran luka dan kerinduan melebur jadi satu disorot mata teman kecil yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoongi menahan diri untuk tidak berucap dingin.

"Dia memaafkanku."

"Baguslah jika begitu." balas Yoongi seadanya.

"Tapi—" jeda Namjoon sejenak. "—dia meminta kami untuk berteman." Yoongi tak langsung membalas. Ia kembali menegak birnya dan memandang lurus pada rumah anjing miliknya di depan sana.

"Tampaknya Holly belum tidur." gumam Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon menoleh kearah hyungnya yang berucap tak nyambung sama sekali. "Menurutmu, apa perlu aku membeli _puppy_ baru agar Holly tidak kesepian?"

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah mabuk ya?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi tertawa lantang dan kali ini ia menatap Namjoon teduh.

"Itu permulaan bagus jika dia ingin berteman denganmu." tutur Yoongi akhirnya kembali ke topik awal. "Jangan memintanya untuk kembali menjadi kekasihmu untuk saat ini. Karena, kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin menjauh darimu. Nikmati saja, apa yang ada sekarang. Atau jika kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya—yakinkan dia dan perlihatkan padanya, kau bukan lagi Namjoon yang sama." pesan Yoongi yang agaknya sedikit membuat Namjoon tenang.

"Dan juga—" Yoongi menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Bisakah kau berdamai dengan hatimu? Jangan terlalu lama menuruti egomu. Kau tahu, kau membuat banyak orang menunggu." Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya. "Masuklah. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan besok pagi." titah Yoongi sebelum berjalan masuk meninggalkan Namjoon.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Namjoon tiba-tiba. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tapi tak berbalik badan. "Temani aku minggu depan—" pinta Namjoon lirih. Yoongi setia mendengar. "—temani aku untuk menemui ibuku." hati Yoongi menghangat mendengar permintaan Namjoon yang selalu Namjoon tolak saat ia atau siapapun memintanya. Maka tidak ada alasan bagi Yoongi untuk tidak berbalik badan seraya tersenyum dan mengatakan,

"Tentu saja. Aku, Jungkook bahkan _mama_ dan _papa_ akan dengan senang hati menemanimu." jawab Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum haru.

" _Gomapta, hyung. Gomapta."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

Lima mobil dengan merk dan modifikasi berbeda itu berhenti berjajar tepat di belakang garis putih sebagai tanda start. Masing-masing pengemudi memegang erat stir kemudi mereka seraya menggalakkan pedal gas mereka masing-masing. Seluruh pandangan tertuju fokus pada jalan di depan sana yang akan mereka lalui dengan cepat.

"Jangan terlalu memasakkan diri. Tak menang, tak apa. Yang penting kau tidak terluka." pesan Hoseok pada Jimin yang mobilnya terletak paling kiri dari lawan-lawannya.

"Kau bercanda, _hyung_? Menang adalah prioritas utama, ingat?"

"Itu menurutmu. Tapi, tidak untuk kami. Keselamatanmu adalah yang utama. Dan, jika kami melihat satu gorespun di tubuhmu—aku pastikan malam ini adalah malam terakhir kau turun."

"Ayolah, itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Hiraukan mereka-mereka yang berniat menabrakmu." Jimin membulat tak percaya.

" _Hyung_ , itu tidak mungkin."

"Lakukan apa kataku, atau _Buick_ kesayanganmu ini aku lelang di pasar mobil!" ancam Hoseok. Jimin berdecak.

" _Ayolah~_ hanya karena kau yang membayar pajak mobilku jangan mengancamku seperti itu, _hyung_."

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja jika itu untuk keselamatanmu." tutur Hoseok datar. " _Good luck!"_ Hoseok berlalu bersamaan dengan Jimin yang menutup kaca jendela mobilnya.

Jimin menoleh kearah kanannya dan kedua matanya bertemu tatap dengan seseorang yang tadi siang ia undang ke daerah kekuasaannya lusa mendatang. Jimin tersenyum miring penuh keremehan yang dibalas JB kemudian.

Tak lama, Jimin pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menggenggam stir kemudinya erat-erat seraya menunggu dengan sabar aba-aba dari gadis cantik yang ia kenal yang menjadi pemandu mulainya balapan malam ini, Park Chae Young atau biasa disapa akrab dengab Rose.

" _Are you ready?"_ tanya Rose mengaba-aba yang dibalas geraman dari gas kelima mobil masing-masing. " _GO_!" seru Rose melayangkan kain merah yang ia bawa ke udara dan seketika kelima mobil itu langsung berhambur, memerangi padatnya jalan dini hari.

Jimin mengemudikan mobilnya terlalu santai. Bagaimana tidak? Karena saat ini mobilnya berada diurutan kelima. Dan, disaat keempat mobil di depannya saling berebut tempat pertama. Mungkin, hanya ia yang satu-satunya melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata membuat Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahi mereka terkejut. Ini seperti bukan Jimin sekali.

Jimin menaikkan persneling mobilnya dengan santai kala ia melihat _Toyota_ di depannya saling menghimpit _Benz_ untuk berebut tempat. Hal itu, membuat Jimin memutar kedua matanya malas dan berdecak. Kedua mobil rongsok di depannya ini benar-benar memenuhi jalannya.

Jimin menurunkan _persneling_ mobilnya dan menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Dengan yakin, ia bergerak mendekati kedua mobil yang beraninya menghalangi jalannya. Jimin semakin menambah kecepatannya ketika kedua mobil itu jaraknya semakin dekat dengan bemper depan mobilnya.

 _BRAK!_

" _Oh Shit_!" geram Jimin bukan karena kedua mobil rongsok yang akhirnya terpisah dan terjungkal di samping kanan-kirinya karena tabrakan kerasnya melainkan karena _Buick_ kesayangannya yang penyok di bagian bemper depannya.

" _Oh baby~ I'm so sorry._ " ringis Jimin seolah ikut merasakan sakit saat si kesayangan kuningnya lecet.

Jimin menaikkan _persnelingnya_ normal dan segera melesat untuk menyusul dua mobil yang salah satunya adalah mobil JB yang memimpin.

Jimin menurunkan kecepatannya saat mobilnya berada tepat di belakang mobil bermerk _BMW_. Perlahan, tapi pasti Jimin sedikit melirik kearah bemper belakang _BMW_ di depannya. Ia menyeringai kala ia mengerti bagaimana rupa bempernya dengan jelas. Jimin menurunkan persnelingnya dan begerak cepat mendekati bemper _BMW_ di depannya.

 _BRAK!_

Jimin menghantam keras BMW di depannya dengan sekali hentakan yang membuat mobilnya dengan BMW itu menyatu sempurna. Jimin tertawa puas, ia yakin si pemilik BMW itu pasti sedang mengumpat di dalam mobilnya.

Jimin menaikkan kecepatannya tetap di _persneling_ rendah membuat laju kecepatan mobilnya jauh dari kata kecepatan normal. Ia mendorong mobil modern tersebut ke depan tapi tak sampai untuk menyentuh mobil _Nissan_ JB. Masalah JB, itu urusan terakhir.

Jimin menurunkan _persneling_ nya untuk yang terakhir bersamaan dengan menahan rem serta kemudi mobilnya bersamaan, menghasilkan gaya _drift_ yang mengagumkan dari dua mobil yang satunya sedang Jimin kendalikan.

Mobil Jimin berputar 360 bersama _BMW_ lawannya. Ia menahan rem tangannya dan melepas kuncian bemper depannya dengan bemper belakang _BMW_ membuat _BMW_ itu kembali berputar hingga mobilnya berhadapan dengan _BMW_ itu.

 _Ckiit!_

Jimin menyeringai kala melihat si pengemudi mobil yang tampak kesal dan melayangkan jari tengah kearahnya. Setelahnya, tak membuang waktu untuk terakhir kali Jimin kembali melakukan _drift_ di depan si _BMW_ dan meninggalkan mobil itu begitu saja.

Jimin menaikkan _persneling_ nya dua kali berturut-turut membuat kecepatan lajunya normal seperti biasa.

"Sial! Aku seperti membantu JB untuk menang." gumam Jimin sedikit kelelahan. Ia menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya untuk menyusul _Nissan_ milik JB yang tinggal hitungan meter akan berada di garis finish. Tidak, Jimin tidak akan membiarkan _rival_ nya menang kali ini.

Jimin menyalip mobil JB yang membuat mobilnya berjajar dengan _rival_ utamanya itu. Jimin menoleh bersamaan dengan JB yang menatapnya dengan seringai andalannya. Jimin mendecih dan tanpa ragu ia menurunkan persneling mobilnya serta menambah laju kecepatannya membuat mobilnya dengan mudah berada di depan JB.

Tapi, itu tak bertahan lama. Buktinya, mobil JB dengan gesit berusaha untuk menyangi mobilnya atau perlu membuat Jimin dalam kekalahannya malam ini.

"Kau tak akan bisa menang dariku, JB-ssi." gumam Jimin tak membiarkan sedikitpun celah untuk JB mengalahkannya dan dengan sekuat tenaganya Jimin tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Jimin menaikkan laju mobilnya nyaris sampai 210 km/jam yang mana membuat mesin mobilnya memanas seketika, mengingat jika jenis mobilnya ada muscle yang tak kan lama bertahan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" _Please.. Please.. Please.. Bertahanlah baby..."_ gumam Jimin cemas merasakan hawa panas di bawah kakinya. "Aku butuh pendingin." Jimin berujar tapi tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya terlebih saat JB yang terus berusaha untuk menyalip dari belakang.

"Aku hanya butuh lima menit. Tolong, bertahanlah lima menit _baby_. Hanya lima menit, _okay_." Faktanya, Jimin agak menyesal tidak memeriksa ulang mobil tuanya di bengkel Kim setelah hampir dua bulan ia tidak pernah turun yang padahal saat latihan tadi sore, ia sempat diingatkan oleh Hoseok. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika Buick kesayangannya sampai masuk 'rumah sakit' untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tinggal dua menit jarak menuju finish di depan Jimin. Tapi, tampaknya dua menit itu Jimin lalui dengan waktu yang lama entah karena apa. Jimin menurunkan laju mobilnya perlahan setelah ia memastikan mobil JB sedikit melengah dibelakang sana tanpa ia ketahui apa sebabnya.

 _BRAK!_

" _Ouch_!" Jimin memekik kala bemper belakangnya di tabrak dengan keras. Dan saat ia melirik lewat spion, ia mendapati si pengemudi _BMW_ yang tampaknya ingin balas dendam padanya.

" _Oh shit!_ Ini buruk!" umpat Jimin mencoba untuk mempertahankan diri ketika BMW itu tanpa henti menabrakkan bemper belakangnya dengan keras.

Jimin memutar otak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mobil belakangnya rusak karena ulah bajingan itu. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas sampai ia akhirnya mendapat ide yang cukup masuk akal tapi sedikit beresiko.

 _Ckiit!!!_

Jimin mengerem mobilnya mendadak membuat tabrakan dari arah belakangnya tak bisa lagi ia hindari. _BMW_ yang sedari tadi menabrakkan mobilnya spontan berhenti dan memberikan benturan keras pada badan belakang _Buick_ kesayangan Jimin. Sementara Jimin? Ia yang mendapatkan hentakan dari arah belakang tanpa persiapan apapun membuat mobilnya sontak terdorong agak jauh dan berputar 180.

 _Ckiiiit!!!!_

Suara nyaring gesekan ban dengan aspal begitu memekakkan telinga ketika mobil Jimin yang tak juga berhenti meskipun sudah tidak berputar dan berubah menyeret akibat gesekan yang tak bisa dihentikan dari si pemilik _Buick_ itu sendiri.

" _Come on~ baby low..."_ geram Jimin berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan remnya yang tampak kehabisan pegas entah itu pada rem tangan dan kaki, membuat Jimin tidak ada pilihan lain selain melompat keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan _Buick_ kuningnya menghantam pembatas jalan hingga membuat _muscle_ kesayangan Jimin itu terlihat seperti barang rongsokan dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Jimin merasakan tubuhnya remuk redam. Kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah karena benturan saat ia melompat dari mobilnya serta tubuhnya yang pasti akan lecet dan membiru. Jimin mengerang dalam telentangnya. Kedua matanya terasa berat bahkan sesaat ia merasakan telinganya menuli.

Namun, samar-samar ia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalinya berlari dengan raut cemas kearahnya. Tapi, apakah ini mimpi? Atau kah, ini adalah hari terakhir Jimin di dunia? Karena, Jimin melihat kedua kakaknya yang berlari kelarahnya dan berseru—

 _"JIMIN!"_

—Jimin tersenyum kecil sebelum kedua mata sipitnya tertutup rapat dan tak bisa lagi mendengar segala keributan yang ada di sekitarnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Eungh~"_ Jimin melenguh dalam tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya yang terasa tak terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang tampaknya sudah meninggi di tengah langit terbias hingga ke celah-celah dinding kamarnya.

Jimin mencoba untuk duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang yang ada di kamarnya seraya memegang kepalanya yang diperban. Jimin memijat-mijat kepalanya pelan berharap rasa pening segera enyah dari kepalanya yang mungil itu. Jimin masih membiasakan diri dengan kamarnya dan lilitan kencang perban di kepalanya.

Tunggu...

 _Kamarnya?_

 _Perban?_

Sontak, Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya tergesa. Dia benar-benar sedang berada di kamarnya. Lalu, selanjutnya Jimin meraba kepalanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang lecet di beberapa bagian. Dan—apa yang terjadi semalam? Bagaimana bisa ia berakhir disini? Dan, bagaimana dengan mobilnya? Sial, semalam dia menang atau kalah?

 _Cklek!_

Jimin langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan muncullah Hoseok yang juga tampak terkejut dengan Jimin yang ternyata sudah siuman.

"Kau sudah sadar?" sapa Hoseok menutup pintu kamar Jimin dan berjalan mendekati si pemilik kamar.

" _Hyung_ , apa mobilku hancur?" Hoseok berdecak. Jika tak ingat kepala Jimin terluka mungkin ia akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada si pengingkar menyebalkan di depannya ini.

"Tidak hanya hancur. Bahkan, mobilmu sudah kami rongsokan ke pasar mobil secara cuma-cuma. Kau membuatku rugi besar." Jimin membulat tak percaya.

" _HYUNG_!" pekik Jimin galak.

"Lagi pula—itu mobil tua Jimin. Bukan jaman lagi mobil itu tetap hidup disini atau dimanapun. Sudah saatnya _'rongsokan'_ itu pensiun." Jimin berdecak. Ia menyibak selimutnya, bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dengan kasar Jimin meraih mantel kesayangannya dan membalutnya pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Kemana kau membuang mobilku?" Jimin balik bertanya dan menatap Hoseok tajam.

"Tetap disini."

"Tidak! Dan jangan halangi jalanku!" balas Jimin menabrak bahu Hoseok keras.

"Jimin, sungguh! Bisa tidak kau memikirkan orang disekitarmu?!" tanya Hoseok membuat langkah Jimin terhenti. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cemasnya keluargamu melihat keadaanmu semalam?" Jimin berbalik badan dan menatap Hoseok tajam.

"Jadi kau yang membawaku kesini?" Hoseok menarik nafas.

"Bukan aku. Tapi, Taekwoon dan Chanyeol."

" _Mwo_?" pekik Jimin tak percaya. _'Jadi, siluet itu bukan mimpi? Mereka benar-benar berada disana?'_

"Kau mengadu pada mereka lagi?" Hoseok menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Sungguh, Park Jimin! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kenapa kau selalu berburuk sangka pada keluargamu? Mereka mencemaskanmu. Benar-benar mencemaskanmu."

"Omong kosong!" desis Jimin.

"Kali ini, kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan Park Jimin."

"Cukup _hyung_! Cukup menyalahkanku! Aku lelah terus berdebat denganmu karena masalah yang sama! Jadi, aku mohon amat sangat padamu—untuk sekarang ini, jangan halangi jalanku!" tutur Jimin sebelum beranjak meninggal Hoseok di kamarnya seorang diri. Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menggeram frustasi.

 _'Hentikan, Jiminie. Hentikan, perang dingin konyol yang kau kibarkan selama sepuluh tahun ini. Karena, jika kau teruskan perang dingin ini—kau sendiri yang akan terluka dengan kenyataan yang belum kau ketahui sebenarnya.'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sepanjang jalan keluar dari rumahnya yang sepi, ya Jimin bersyukur ketika ia keluar tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang berada di rumah. Dan, ia yakin pasti ibunya sedang bekerja di restoran milik keluarganya, ayahnya sedang di kantor dan kedua kakaknya yang sedang kuliah dan mereka pasti menitipkan dirinya pada Hoseok. Skenario yang sudah Jimin hafal sampai di luar kepala. Dan, apa itu? Hoseok bilang bahwa keluarganya mencemaskannya? Omong kosong, bahkan Jimin yakin bahwa mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran Jimin di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka.

Jimin berjalan cepat di pinggir trotoar seraya tangannya yang berusaha melepas perban sialan yang melilit di kepalanya. Persetan, dengan rasa sakit—ia lebih tidak ingin mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berjalan berlalu lalang dengannya. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di taman yang berada diluar area perumahan rumahnya. Ia meraba-raba tubuhnya cepat, tepatnya mengecek setiap saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

" _Damn_! Aku lupa tidak bawa dompet!" umpat Jimin merutuki kebodohannya. "Oh, apakah aku akan terlantar kali ini? Sial! Aku tidak sudi kembali ke rumah setelah aku meneriaki Hoseok hyung dengan _cool_ -nya. Mau taruh dimana mukaku. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Park Jimin!" kesal Jimin pada dirinya sendiri seraya menendang kerikil yang ada di dekat kakinya tanpa sadar.

"YAISH!" Jimin terlonjak mendengar suara dingin yang mengumpat marah yang mungkin karena mengenai tendangan krikil tak sengaja dari Jimin.

"Ini adalah hari sialmu, Park Jimin." ia langsung berbalik badan namun,

"YAK!" sebuah teriakan dan derap langkah kaki mendekat membuat Jimin mematung di tempatnya. Jimin merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kasar dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan bersurai hitam yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau 'kan yang menimpukku dengan batu?" tanyanya dengan suara meninggi.

"Aku tidak sengaja sungguh," aku Jimin jujur.

"Jadi benar kau?" lelaki itu menurunkan satu oktaf nada suaranya.

"Maafkan aku." Jimin membungkukkan badannya sopan sebagai bukti penyesalannya. Sementara, lelaki pucat yang tak sengaja terkena sasaran Jimin mematai Jimin selidik.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu." Jimin mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap lelaki tampan yang berkulit pucat di depannya dengan teliti dan mengingat apakah mereka pernah bertemu atau tidak.

"Maaf, tapi aku rasa ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita." lelaki itu hanya mengangguk asal.

"Ya, ini memang pertemuan pertama kita. Tapi, aku melihatmu saat kau dan mobil kuningmu di halaman SNU, permen kapas." Jimin tergelak dan mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka yang justru tindakannya itu membuat si lelaki pucat menahan tawa karena ekspresi Jimin yang sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Jangan memanggilku permen kapas!" tolak Jimin tak suka.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Kau benar-benar sangat manis dengan rambut arum manismu. Jika kau bukan manusia, mungkin sudah aku gigit sejak tadi."

"YAK!" seru Jimin benar-benar kesal. "Kau mau ku lempar batu sekali lagi, ha?!"

"Kenapa galak sekali?" cibir lelaki pucat tak terima. Jimin berdecak.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jimin berbalik badan dan berniat akan menyebrang jalan. Lelaki pucat itu hanya terkekeh gemas dan membiarkan si permen kapas meninggalkannya sebelum ia melihat dari arah kanan Jimin ada sebuah motor yang melaju kencang sementara Jimin sendiri sedang menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya. Refleks, lelaki pucat itu berlari menyusul langkah Jimin dan menarik tangan lelaki mungil itu hingga jatuh di dekapannya.

 _Bruk!_

" _Argh~"_ Jimin meringis kala tangannya yang tiba-tiba ditarik kencang dan tubuhnya yang jatuh di pinggir trotoar menimpa seseorang.

"Hey, kau baik?" tanya si penyelamat Jimin yang tak lain adalah lelaki pucat yang sama. Jimin menyesuaikan sebentar dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku baik, terim—"

"Astaga~ kepalamu berdarah." pekik si lelaki pucat sebelum Jimin berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Tangannya merambat ke dahinya dan bisa ia lihat cairah merah kental dari sana.

"Iya, kepalaku berdarah." tutur Jimin polos yang mau tak mau membuat lelaki pucat itu tersenyum seraya memandangi wajah manis Jimin lebih lama lagi. Tak memperdulikan posisi Jimin yang berada diatas tubuhnya sementara Jimin, ia sendiri sudah terperangkap dengan sepasang mata sipit yang biasanya menatap orang lain dengan malas dan tajamnya tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Kedua mata itu menatapnya lembut yang membuat desiran aneh di hati Jimin sesaat. Ya, hanya sesaat karena selanjutnya Jimin tersandar dengan posisinya yang masih berada diatas tubuh lelaki yang sudah menolong nyawanya.

 ** _tbc_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

(-) I'm back for Gotta Run...

(-) Aku yakin 1000000000% para reader pasti tahu siapa yang kena timpuk Jimin, kkkk. Ciri-cirinya terlalu jelas. Dan, semoga masih bisa menghibur untuk chapter ini.

(-) See you in next chapter.

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


End file.
